


The Horned God of Disco

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Boys Kissing, Burlesque, Crossdressing, Dancing, Disco, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Gender Issues, Lapdance, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: The year is 1979, the dawn of a new decade is just around the corner.Jared Padalecki is a passionate young dancer and disillusioned college student.Jensen Ackles is the sleazy club owner who changes Jared's life and helps him become the Goddess of Dance he was meant to be.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Matt Cohen/Gil McKinney
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **The Horned God of Disco Soundtrack**
> 
> No More Tears (Enough Is Enough) – Barbra Streisand & Donna Summer
> 
> Rise – Herb Alpert
> 
> Love To Love You Baby – Donna Summer
> 
> American Woman – The Guess Who
> 
> Night Fever – The Bee Gees
> 
> When You’re In Love With A Beautiful Woman – Dr. Hook
> 
> Boogie Nights – Heatwave
> 
> More Than A Woman – The Bee Gees
> 
> Have You Ever Loved A Woman? - Derek & The Dominos
> 
> Kashmir – Led Zeppelin
> 
> Dancing Queen – ABBA 
> 
> Love Will Keep Us Together – Captain & Tennille

Walking into your dorm room and finding your ‘so-called’ boyfriend balls deep in some guy wasn’t the best start to the weekend for Jared. He and Chad had only been ‘dating’ for three months. It had been secretly so but it seemed that Chad had been making quite a name for himself around campus by screwing anything that proclaimed to be gay, including some alpha male frat boy called Tom who just happened to be the ‘some guy’. Jared mentally waved _that_ relationship goodbye, grabbed his dance bag and left the room. ‘Disco dance it off, Padalecki’.

Dancing had been Jared’s thing since he had been old enough to walk, it was all he wanted to. Whether it was rocking from side to side to his mother’s Elvis Presley records or joining dance classes the second he was allowed. His mother fully encouraged his dreams, taking him to lessons every Tuesday and Saturday, sitting at the back of the room as she watched her son, the only boy in the whole group outshining everyone else. As Jared got older, he had several alarmingly fast growth spurts, and as his body grew he found it harder to keep it under control and fell back in some of his classes. He adapted around his new long limbs but it was a huge knock to his confidence particularly since he was overlooked when it came to casting him in the dance school reviews. But he loved it nonetheless, dancing still brought out a side of him that was passionate, poised and in control. By the age of 18, he was still growing and had passed the six foot mark. And then an injury dashed any slim hopes to make a career out of the one thing that truly made him happy. Jared could still dance but professionally, his dreams were dashed. 

Academically, Jared was a model student which enabled him to obtain a full ride at a college alongside the ‘my daddy pays for everything’ set. And while most of his peers lived off campus in ‘my daddy owns the whole building’ apartments, he was stuck _on_ campus with few friends and was bullied on the daily. Jared was studious and beautiful, tall and feminine and a target for those who thought that college was still high school. His only friend was Genevieve but he played fast and loose with that assumption as she tended to side herself with the rich kids. Although not from a rich family herself, she too enjoying a free ride, she was impossibly pretty and that seemed to be the pass she needed to be accepted into the fold. That and her relentless need to find herself a her boyfriend with status. Jared spent most of his time in classes, studying in the library and in the dance studio on campus which he used after the official dance classes had wrapped up for the day. Alone. Mrs. Rhodes who seemed to be in charge of everything despite her not being a member of the teaching staff, slipped Jared the keys whenever he wanted. She liked him, and he liked her. The only other person who knew was the janitor, Mr. Beaver. 

Jared stood in front of the wall of mirrors and stripped out of his sweatpants, he stretched his long frame clad only in his dance belt and tights, one long leg stretched across the length of the barre. Jared’s physique would be much envied by his peers if he let anyone see it. And as he bent himself in double he realized at that moment that Chad had only be interested in him aesthetically. 

_Three months earlier_

“Woah, man. You’ve been hiding something special under those clothes.” Chad had barged into Jared’s room, as he usually did when he wanted help with a paper that he knew Jared was likely to have finished weeks ago. Jared lifted his bath towel to his chest and blushed from head to toe. “Lemme see, man.”

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to knock.” Jared muttered and it was worse because Jared’s crush on Chad had deepened in recent weeks. A sucker for blondes, whatever the shade. Two hours later Chad had popped Jared’s cherry and promised him boyfriend status. Twelve weeks later, it was all over. 

*

Jared knelt down and took out a brand new 7” single from his bag and walked over to the turntable in the corner of the room. The studio was one of the best he had known for sound, with speakers set up in each corner and an acoustically pleasing ceiling. Jared _loved_ to feel the music. He set the needle at the beginning of the track and walked back into the center of the room. As record purchases went, he couldn’t have picked a better one. 

_It’s raining, it’s pouring_  
_My love life is boring me to tears,_  
_After all these years_

_No sunshine, no moonlight_  
_No stardust, no sign of romance_  
_We don’t stand a chance_

_I’ve always dreamed I found the perfect lover_  
_But he turned out to be like every other man_  
_Our love, our love_

_Raining_  
_Pouring_  
_There’s nothing left for us here_  
_And we won’t waste another tear_

Jared used the melancholy strains of Streisand and Summers mourning the end of a relationship to mourn his own, two minutes of freestyle modern ballet, his muscles moved under his body as he let out the hurt until the song shifted into a defiant disco beat immediately changing his mood. He used the entire floor of the studio, sweating out everything he had just seen and found himself smiling as the music pulled him in and he was lost until the needle crackled and lifted itself back over the vinyl. Jared panted heavily and squatted on the floor, he chuckled to himself just as the sound of a single slow applause came from behind him. Jared snapped his head, scrambling to his feet as some man he had never seen before strolled into the studio.

“You’re good.” The man said, taking a slow walk toward Jared who followed him with suspicious eyes.

“You’re not a member of staff. How did you get in here?”

The man stopped to light a cigarette, giving Jared the chance to get a real look at the him. He was tall with dirty blonde perfectly coiffed hair and was giving off strong Tony Manero vibes. His brown slacks fitted him well, as did the striped silk shirt underneath, unbuttoned to almost the waist revealing an unfashionably smooth chest. His leather jacket was cropped at the high waistline of his belted pants and at the center of his chest sat a gold chain with some kind of pendant that Jared couldn’t make out. 

“I got a tip, guy.” The man said casually. “I’m a scout and someone, not naming names, told me that you had some far out dance moves. And they were right.”

“I’m sorry, a scout for what?” Jared retreated to the safety of his belongings and personal space as the man approached him.

“Well, dancers.” The man grinned, casually flicking cigarette ash on the floor. “I thought I made that clear.”

“Okay.” Jared said slowly. “But maybe use the ashtray over there.” Jared threw his eyes at a small wall-mounted ashtray by the door. “People have to use this room.”

“My mistake, guy. I just didn’t want to walk away, your moves are hypnotic. You’re quite the dancer and one helluva brick house.” 

“Thank you.” Jared mumbled, grabbing up his sweat shirt and pulling it over his bare, sweaty chest. The man cocked his head to one side as if to get one last long look of that toned body before it vanished under fabric. Jared was not used to being looked at so objectively and the man’s intense green eyes didn’t remove themselves from him for even a second.

“No, _thank you_.” The man smirked, holding a hand out. “I’m Jensen. I own a club uptown and you’re just the kind of talent I’ve been looking for.”

“Jared.” The younger man said, shaking Jensen’s hand weakly and tearing it away. Jensen was extremely handsome, probably the most handsome man he had ever seen. Even better looking than Robert Redford and that was _really_ saying something, because Jared adored Robert Redford. Jensen was the hottest real life man he had seen, perhaps in his late twenties and utterly beautiful. Jared however somehow managed to brush off the creepy vibes he was getting from the guy. And could almost hear his mother yelling ‘ _I wouldn’t trust that one any further than I could throw him_ ’.

“Well, that’s cool but I have college. I don’t need a job and my dreams of dancing professionally ended a long time ago.” Jared smiled politely, just like his mother had taught him and slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“You seemed to handle that disco beat.”

“That was four minutes, my body can’t cope with endurance. Nor strict training. So, I’m really flattered but I have to say no.” Jared hovered for a moment. And bowed. He didn’t know where that had come from and scurried over to the record player to retrieve his music and Jensen was behind him the whole time.

“It’s not _that_ kind of dancing, Jay.” Jensen said casually, watching Jared fumble about and slipping the vinyl back into its sleeve.

“Oh?” 

“Listen, take my card.” Jensen took out a little pile of business cards from the inside of his leather jacket and handed one to Jared. “Give me a bell, we can talk more at my club. Maybe once you see what I’m offering, you might change your mind.”

“Well, perhaps.” Jared took the card and flashed Jensen a brief, but nervous smile. “I should go, I need to shower. I have to be up early, I have 8 AM classes.” 

“Of course.” Jensen in turn, flashed Jared a perfect white smile. Jared didn’t realize he had had left his pumps and sweatpants behind and jogged from the studio barefoot to the deep tones of. “I dig your moves, pretty guy!” 

*

Jared was far out flustered as he hurried back to his dorm and barely even noticed the odd few people snickering as he walked by until Tom, boyfriend stealing Tom, appeared from one of the neighboring rooms clutching a beer.

“Wow, look at Nureyev here.” Tom smirked, making a grab for Jared’s groin. The hand was batted away in an instant as he tried to push his way past. “What you got down there, huh?” 

“Let me pass.” Jared said, already red in the face and now fully aware that they had an audience. Jared’s dance tights left little to the imagination and no one ever saw him like that, it was instantly humiliating.

“No faggot. Lemme see.” Tom was red in the face drunk and really had no room at all to call Jared any disparaging homosexual names.

“Please, Tom. Just let me go back to my room.” Jared seethed and in another world where Jared wasn’t a complete pacifist, he would have swung his fist at the smug boys face. 

“Leave him alone, Tom.” Chad emerged from the room behind Tom, guilt etched onto his face and quite rightly so; the night before he had told Jared that he was the most perfect boy in the world. Tom stepped back, arms up in defeat but couldn’t help himself grabbing Jared’s ass as he passed. As he walked into his room, Jared heard a tussle of some sorts happening behind him. Chad had Tom pinned against the wall, punishment for his ‘crime’. Jared did nothing more except exchange a glance with Chad. ‘ _Thank you_ ’ and ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’, respectively. 

*

It took three days of endless taunts and name calling for Jared to pluck up the courage to call Jensen. If only for some kind of escape from the relentless bullying. Even Genevieve had fallen in with the bad crowd once and for all. Jared had caught her laughing in the hallway with a pack of sorority sluts when he returned to his dorm to find the word ‘faggot’ written on his door. And so, to avoid any more ridicule, he left campus and slipped into a phone booth, far away from everyone and their prying eyes and ears. The college experience had hit rock bottom for Jared, and as much as he was acing all of his classes, dancing was the only thing he had left that he truly loved. And creepy or not, Jensen was a tiny little light at the end of the tunnel. Some hope that Jared might find something in his life to make him feel valid and whole again.

“J.A at your service.” It was clearly Jensen on the other end of the line and Jared faltered a little before whispering out a meek ‘ _hi_ ’.

“Hello? You gotta speak up, guy. Bad line.”

“Hi. Uh, it’s Jared.” The boy said, speaking up a little too loudly and making a passing little old lady jump out of her skin.

“Oh hey, you called. I prayed last night that my pretty guy would call. And what do you know, my prayers were answered.” 

“I was curious. Your card, it only has your name and number but nothing about the club. I don’t know if I want to go to someplace I don’t know anything about.”

“Smart, guy. Listen, how about we meet for coffee this Friday. I know I came on a little strong, we meet someplace public and I’ll tell you all about the job.”

“Yes, thank you.” Jared was kind of relieved that Jensen seemed to be aware that his creeping about in the shadows after hours in a college dance studio had been a little off.

“Do you know Deacons?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay, 3 PM Friday?”

“Yeah, that’s cool. I can be there.”

“Cool beans, pretty guy. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay, thank you.” Jared grinned because he could hear the smile in Jensen’s voice.

*

Jensen was sitting comfortably in a huge wide back wicker chair that sat amongst others outside Deacons. Jared had always wanted to go there, it always looked so cool and had the most fashionable people frequent the place. He stood the moment he saw Jared walk up, attired for once in regular clothes; fitted wide hemmed navy slacks and a tight fitting polo in patriotic red, white and blue stripes.

“Look at you, pretty guy.” Jensen said coolly, shaking Jared’s hand.

“Thanks.” Jared pinned his long hair behind each ear and sat down on the creaking wicker chair which was adorned with paisley print cushions. 

“How’s school?” Jensen said, pulling a cigarette from the packet with his teeth.

“The usual. The work is fine, the people not so much.” Jared shrugged, not keen to discuss anything college related. For him, it was nice to just hang with an adult. He was tired of the high school mentality of his peers.

“Shame.” Jensen flicked a spent match into the ashtray.

“I can deal with the bullies.”

“You’re being bullied?” Jensen said, his eyes suddenly dark and narrow.

“It’s okay, they’re just stupid jocks. Frat boys with too much ego.”

“Still, I don’t like the idea of my new best boy getting hurt.”

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet.” Jared said, a little smirk working away on his lips. He leaned forward and peered into the little pot of coffee on the table. “May I?”

“Sure, it’s fresh. I just ordered it.” Jensen chuckled at the little snark that had come from Jared. He leaned back and watched him pour out two cups of coffee. “I have a club.” Jensen started as Jared handed him a cup. “As I said. It’s exclusive and private. Men only.”

“Oh, yes. I kind of figured that.” Jared bit his lip. “It’s not one of those-”

“No.” Jensen said, cutting Jared off because he knew exactly where he was going with his question. “No leather and studs. No scary leather-men. It’s a gentlemans club.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, it’s cool though. And yeah, you take your clothes off but-”

“I’ve seen Gypsy seventeen times.” Jared said quickly.

“Yeah, I saw that too. Natalie Wood, huh. What a chick, guy. If I swung the other way.” Jensen chuckled, noting how Jared was becoming increasingly fidgety.

“So, it’s a strip joint?”

“It’s a classy joint. All my boys are professional dancers, we go in for big costumes, far out stage sets. I wouldn’t be asking you to pick up dollar bills with your ass cheeks, sugar.”

“Oh my God.” Jared blushed and bit his lip again which was threatening to bleed.

“But I won’t lie either, clothes _do_ come off but it’s not a seedy place. Membership is required and expensive. The boys get paid well. I look after them.”

“Look after them.” Jared wasn’t dumb and sipped on his coffee, giving Jensen a wry eye over his cup.

“Well, I have been known to sample the goods.” Jensen chuckled and Jared admired his sleazy honesty. “Listen, why don’t you let me drive you there. We can take a look around, you can meet my boys, see what you think. You’re under no obligation here. But Jay, I can see you headlining the place. You’ve got cool moves, you’re beautiful, you’re the whole package.”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh come on. Take a chill pill, pretty guy. You got Friday night plans?”

“No.” Jared shook his head. He _never_ had Friday night plans or any other night of the week plans for that matter.

“Please.” Jensen said, hands pressed together in prayer and as he leaned forward his gold chain fell from inside his unbuttoned shirt (green silk this time). The pendant was heavy and gold, round with what looked like horns on the top. Jared frowned for a moment, wondering where he had seen it before then slumped and gave in.

“Okay, just promise you’re not going to murder me.”

“Murder you? No. Like I said, my boys will be there, wouldn’t be alone.” Jensen grinned. “So is that a yes?”

“It is. You wore me down.”

“Some people say I can do that just with my eyes.”

“Hm, I wonder why.” Jared felt himself flush again before Jensen lead him to the most obscenely obnoxious car he had ever seen in his life. A Cadillac Coupe de Ville in white with a smooth, spotlessly clean cream leather interior. “I saw one like this on Starsky and Hutch.” Jared mused as Jensen held the door open like a gentleman, even though the car made him look like a pimp. And for all Jared knew, he could be.

“Did you now?” Jensen sat himself in the drivers seat and started up the engine. 

“Hm. A pimp drove it.”

“You’re not the first person say that.”

“I’m really not surprised.” Jared chuckled. “But I dig it.” He ran a hand over the dash but could feel Jensen looking at him.

“You are perfect. Do you know that? Just beautiful.”

“Oh God, just drive. The last blonde that said that to me-”

“What, what did he do?”

“Nothing. Just, I don’t want to talk about school, or bullies or cheating boys. Just, drive.”

*

The suspension on Jensen’s Cadillac was questionable and bouncy as he turned his beast of a car down a narrow alleyway littered with bums and trash and rickety iron steps screwed into the brick walls that flanked them.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to murder me?” Jared chuckled, turning his head to look behind him. At least they were close enough to the real world in case Jared needed to scream.

“I told you, my club is private. It’s a secret.” Jensen swiftly exited the car and once again, opened the door for Jared. The door to the club was painted matt black and if Jared had found himself wandering alone down the alleyway, he wouldn’t have even noticed it. “Don’t be scared, pretty guy. It gets better once you’re inside.” 

“Right.” Jared said, doubting that and once again heard the subconscious cries of his mother screaming ‘ _stay way from that creepy man_ ’.

Jensen let Jared in, locking the door behind them and lead him down a flight of narrow stairs. The bottom was bathed in an alarming red light and the soft, smooth thrum of Herb Alpert’s ‘Rise’ slowly became louder as they descended the stairs. 

“Wow.” Jared said as they passed through a glittering beaded curtain which made such a delightful sound, Jared just had to drag his hand over it again. “This is cool.”

“Yeah? Not too much?”

“It’s a little Liberace. But it’s cool, Jensen.”

“Liberace has nothing on me.” Jensen smirked.

The space was huge, bigger than Jared had imagined. The floor was polished black wood with round tables dotted about with fancy red velvet upholstered chairs. Each item of furniture was black with red baize tops on the tables and little lamps in the center. It was as sleazy as Jared had expected but the way the place had been maintained definitely said money. 

“And there.” Jensen said, pointing at the stage. “That could all be yours.” 

“Wow.” Jared said again, kind of lost for words.

“Come, we could use a drink.” Jensen took Jared’s arm and lead him to the bar, all mirrors and black ash. 

“I’m underage.”

“You’re also standing in an unlicensed establishment. We’re beyond the law here.”

“You say that so freely. It’s nice to know that you trust me enough that you know I won’t report you.”

“Cops come here all the time, they’re some of my best customers. They would laugh you out of the precinct.” Jensen laughed heartily and walked behind the bar.

“Hey, hey, hey.” A voice came from the behind them and Jared turned around. 

“Ah Coco, just in time to meet my new boy.”

“I’m not.” Jared muttered as he looked at the scantily clad blue eyed boy stood next to him. He had on a full face of make up and a wig cap and not much else. Jared didn’t know where to look.

“Yet.” Jensen added as he uncorked a bottle of wine.

“I’m Coco, don’t trust anything that man says and watch your little ass. He _loves_ little asses. Don’t you, Daddy.” 

Jared muttered out his name and Coco shook his hand lightly. 

“Don’t call me that, you know I hate it.” Jensen smirked and probably lied too. Coco pushed himself up on his toes and leaned over the bar. 

“Liar. I need to get ready. I’m first on. Drinks later?” Coco puckered up, Jensen nodded in response and then they kissed. Full on French kissing that lasted for about five seconds.

Jared pulled his head back as he watched Coco slink off backstage and Jensen wipe lipstick from his mouth.

“Boyfriend?”

“No.” Jensen scoffed. “Once, for about three hours. He’s cute, Matt but not really my type. And the kissing is a perk of the job.”

“Well, you won’t get _that_ from me.”

“Does that mean you’ve decided to dance for me?”

“Yes.” Jared said, pulling his shoulders up. “I guess.”

“You’ve made my day, pretty guy.” Jensen slid a glass of wine across the bar. “We need to toast your new job.”

“Thanks.” Jared pulled a face as he sipped the wine and wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into.

“You should stay and watch Coco. And Alley Cat will on after.”

“Who’s Alley Cat? Another of your kissing partners.”

“Yes, that’s Alexander but I’m sure you’ll meet her later.” Jensen smirked.

“Her, I thought you said this was an all-male club?”

“It is, but Alley she likes to be referred as she. And Alley has claws so we indulge her.”

“Oh, okay.” Jared shrugged.

“So, we have three main acts a night, we’re open Thursday through to Sunday. You get paid a flat fee for your performance and extra for, uh extras.”

“Oh God, do I dare ask what the ‘extras’ are?”

“Yes, I dare you.” Jensen leaned over the bar and inhaled deeply. “You _really are_ my type.”

“What are the extras?” Jared chuckled, not enjoying the wine at all but the flirting was growing on him.

“Private dances. Some of my boys will spend the evening playing companion to the odd client or two. No sex. That’s the rule, but flirting is fully encouraged. We want them to come back and they always do.”

“Right.” Jared went quiet and glanced over at the stage.

“It’s not a rule, Jay. If you just want to dance, you can dance. I won’t force you to do anything you’re not happy with. It’s cool. Trust me.”

“Hm. Is kissing your boys a rule?”

“That, sugar is entirely your call.” Jensen tucked a hand into his jacket pocket and took his wallet out. “Now, this isn’t an advance, it’s a gift. Just enough to get you started. You supply your own costumes and music. You come up with your own routines but, you must run them past me first. Anything goes.” Jensen handed Jared a quite a lot of money.

“Okay, thanks.” Jared thought it rude to count it in front of Jensen so pushed it into his pocket. “Anything goes?”

“You can do a partial strip or full nudity. Alley dances fully nude most nights.” Jensen said casually. 

“Right. Cool.” Jared nodded and sipped on his wine, it was still terrible but at that moment he felt like he needed it.

“Listen, take the bottle. And you can sit in my private booth. Get a feel of the place once my clients are here. Watch the show.”

“Okay, thank you.” 

*

Jensen’s private booth was beautiful. A huge half circle couch in studded red velvet with a large black, highly polished table and a fancy cigarette holder and heavy marble lighter. Jensen sure did like to smoke his menthol’s. Jared watched from the booth as Jensen’s clients started to arrive. His new boss greeted everyone individually in between chatting to his boys, they hung from his body as they talked. One boy, who Jared was particularly taken with was wearing a small robe that barely covered his ass and had a pair of cat ears on his head. Jared assumed that must have been the fully nude dancer known as Alley Cat. He watched the boy leaning against Jensen and as Jensen’s hand roamed over the boys ass, lifted the robe, revealed his tiny pert butt to the entire room and massaged one cheek with his thick fingers. Jared took a huge gulp of wine and turned the other way, which was a pity because Jensen had turned to look at Jared, keen to find out if Jared was enjoying the ‘pre-show’.

Jared assumed then that perhaps he would have to think up a name for himself, and despite all of the rather ‘out there’ behavior in the club, he kind of enjoyed the idea of giving himself a pretty, feminine stage name. He made a mental note to explore that idea at a later date before smiling up at Jensen as he slid into the booth next to him.

“See, respectable gentlemen frequent my club.” Jensen grinned popping open his cigarette holder and lighting one.

“I can see. Although, I notice you don’t use that respect toward your boys.”

“Hm, disapproving. Alley is my best boy, well, for now.” Jensen smirked. “She has taken an instant disliking to you. I had to placate her.”

“Yes well, everyone could see you ‘placating her ass’.”

“It’s a beautiful ass. But you wait until you see her cock.”

“Oh God.” And that was enough for Jared, it was all becoming a little too real. He stood up, fished the money from his pocket and laid it on the table. “I’m so sorry, I wasted your time. I can’t, I don’t want to do this.”

“Okay.” Jensen shrugged. “I failed. It’s chill, really. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“Oh.” Jared hovered for a moment, expecting Jensen to fight for him but he was so damn casual about it, Jared just turned on his heel and left without another word being spoken.

*

One week later and Jared felt as if he were in the throws of recovering from another broken relationship. Chad was suddenly ‘a thing that just happened’ and Jensen was in his place. Jared hated it because Jensen was a sleaze, he was a criminal who Jared was sure didn’t pay his taxes but Jared liked him. And not just because he was devastatingly handsome but because he was fun and naughty and honest, at least to the people who were around him. As Jared wandered around his local record store he found a copy of ‘Rise’ by Herb Alpert, the music that had been playing in Jensen’s club when they had first walked in. On an impulse he bought it and took back to campus with him. It was a Saturday, so that meant that everyone else had something to do and that fact usually saddened him but the thought of being alone in his dorm suddenly felt like a gift. As he approached his room, he noticed there was a note pinned to it. 

‘ _Delivery for you at front desk, Mrs. Rhodes_.’

Jared hadn’t been expecting anything from his mother; the only person who ever sent him anything, and in his modesty couldn’t imagine who or what it could be.

“Hey, Mrs. R.” Jared said, leaning over the desk.

“Jared, I haven’t seen you for a while. No dancing?”

“No, too busy with my finals study.” Jared lied.

“Well, I have something here that might cheer you up.” Mrs. Rhodes said, seeing straight through Jared’s lie. She held up a finger, vanished under the desk and popped back up holding a huge bunch of flowers.

“Oh my God. Are they for me?”

“Says so on the card.” Mrs. Rhodes passed the flowers over to Jared, a huge spray of brightly colored gerbera’s. “Do you have something you want to tell me?” She said, poking her head around the obscene amount of flowers. Jared knew but he wasn’t going tell the one person who cared about him in the entire college that the flowers were from a sleazy twenty-something all-male nude strip club owner.

“I’m as clueless as you are.”

“Oh, secret admirer then. Very romantic. They must have cost a small fortune.”

“Yes.” Jared chuckled, thanking Mrs. Rhodes and walking back to his room, thankful no one was around to tease him for it. He set the flowers on his desk and pulled the card from the tiny envelope. 

‘ _You’re a Goddess. And I miss you. J.A x_ ’

“Oh God, Jensen.” Jared whispered to himself. What a line but it worked, kind of. As much as Jared was keen to see Jensen again, he knew that all the man really wanted was for Jared to become one of his boys. And Jared also knew that his romantic heart couldn’t cope being around someone like Jensen. Out of all the compliments about his looks he had gotten over the years, there hadn’t been that many, ‘Goddess’ was the one that _really_ made him feel something. “Freyja.” Jared said to himself as he admired the flowers which came in their very own vase. “That would have been my stage name.”

After much grappling and with the pressure of his finals looming, Jared chose not to even call to thank Jensen for the flowers. He felt guilty about it but he had to focus on school and keep himself on the right track. However, three days later, Jared returned to his room to find the pretty vase and its beautiful contents ripped and broken apart all over his room. Not only that, someone had taken it upon themselves to paint the word ‘faggot’ on the wall beside his bed. As he cleaned up, almost numb to the bullying now, he knew that reporting it to the staff would be pointless and only add fuel to the fire and provoke the bully (obviously Tom) into tormenting Jared all the more. Jared had never felt so alone, he was now completely friendless. Mrs. Rhodes would have Jared report the incident if he told her and his mother would only worry. And so, against his better judgment, he called Jensen.

“Hey, J.A at your service.”

“Jensen.” Jared said quietly.

“Jay, you called. Are you okay, pretty guy?”

“No, can I see you? I haven’t changed my mind but stuff has happened and the flowers and I-” Jared sniffed and slowly broke down. 

“Hey, sugar. It’s okay. I’ll come. Be with you in an hour?”

“Okay, quicker, if you can. Please. I haven’t got-”

“Thirty minutes.” Jensen said softly. “Wait for me.”

Jensen kept to his word and Jared was too distraught to worry about the attention Jensen’s ‘pimp wagon’ brought with it, as it bounced to a stop, disco music thumping from the 8 track player. The car and the sight of Jensen’s handsome face calling out to Jared turned a few heads but by that point, Jared was beyond caring. Jensen noticed immediately that Jared had been crying as the boy approached the car.

“Get in.” Jensen said softly, watching Jared like a hawk as he hurried around the car and slipped in beside him. “What happened, have you got trouble again, sugar?” Jared _loved_ that pet name.

“Yes.” Jared nodded. “Those beautiful flowers, the vase. Someone trashed it all, smashed the vase and tore up all the flowers. They painted ‘faggot’ on my wall, inside my room, Jen.” Jared stared out through the windshield. “I’m tired of it here. I thought college would be cool and fun but it isn’t. I’m all on my own.”

“Who did this?” Jensen asked, laying a hand on Jared’s thigh.

“Tom.” 

“Tom who, who is he?”

“Tom Welling. He’s the one who helped my so-called boyfriend cheat. He hates me, I don’t know what I did to deserve it.”

“Ass hole.” Jensen seethed. “He’s probably got the hots for you sugar.” 

“I don’t care, it’s making me bug out. I can’t relax, even in my own room.” 

“Hey, chill. It’s gonna be okay. Listen, I have to be at the club, like now. I know you hate it there but-”

“I don’t care, Jen. Anywhere but here.”

*

The club was buzzing when Jensen sat Jared down in his private booth, promising that he would be back once he had overseen a few things. His boys were milling about, weaving in between tables and keeping the clients happy except for Alley Cat who sat herself down with meaning next to Jared.

“I see _you’re_ back.” Alley said, blatantly looking Jared up and down.

“I’m not _back_ , I just wanted to see Jensen.”

“You know, he missed greeting the clients because of you. I’ve been working for Jenny for four years and-” Alley smiled but it wasn’t friendly. “-guess what? Tonight was the first time he’s missed it. Thing about Jenny is, he knows how important his clients are. Not just for him, but for me too and all the boys. Hm, and here’s you, with your college bullshit and tight ass. You won’t be his first ‘special project’ and you won’t be his last. I’ve been here since the beginning and boys have come and gone, but I’m still here.”

“Is that some kind of a threat?” Jared scoffed, clearly offended but at least he wasn’t thinking about Tom any more. “Or would you like me to buy you a medal of achievement?”

“Oh, okay. Met my match have I?”

“No, I’m not here to dance. I’m here because I was in trouble and I called Jensen to help me.” Jared shot Alley the daggers and raised his eyebrows. “Anything else, Alley?”

“No, I think I got my message through.” Alley stood up. “If you’re going to stay for the show this time instead of running away like a timid little mouse, at least look like you’re having fun. Sulking teens is bad for the image.”

“Fuck off.” Jared snapped and Alley walked away with the little bit of fire from Jared she had been hoping for. As Jared sat watching Alley wiggle her way through the tables and slip backstage, Jared decided that he was going to watch the show. He needed to suddenly see just how good Alley Cat was and whether her talent could back her ego up.

“The Cat giving you trouble?” Jensen said, sliding into the booth next to Jared.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Jared smiled forcibly, kind of used to people being mean to him. “I’m sorry you missed greeting your clients.”

“It’s chill, okay? My Goddess needed me.” Jensen lifted a hand and curled Jared’s hair behind his ears. “There, we can see that pretty face now.”

“Jen, please.”

“Are you staying for the show?”

“I am.”

“That’s cool, because I ordered us some cocktails. I figured you might like sweeter drinks.”

“I don’t know, the wine was okay. I don’t have any other booze to compare it to.”

“Trust me.” Jensen said, nodding as the bartender weaved through the tables holding a tray of obnoxious looking cocktails. Colorful, mysterious liquids decorated with tiny umbrella’s, fruit speared onto pink cocktail sticks and fancy straws.

“Oh wow.” Jared beamed because Jensen had been right. He had seen legendary bartender ‘Isaac Washington’ on The Love Boat TV show mixing amazing cocktails and they had always looked delicious.

“This one, is called a Tequila Sunrise.” Jensen said, handing Jared a curvy glass full of what looked exactly like a liquid sunrise. He moved a huge slice of pineapple from the edge of the glass and took a sip.

“Oh my, this is yummy.” 

“Yeah?” Jensen leaned back as the lights dimmed around the club. “I know what you dig, pretty guy.”

Coco was on first, another full face of make up and dressed in a black corset and silky French panties. He was good, Jared thought. The music seemed a little slow and lumbering but the crowd of sophisticated men seemed to enjoy watching Coco strip out of his clothes and at the end flash them a tiny, round tan bottom. Jared’s displeasure in between orgasmic sips from his Tequila Sunrise didn’t pass Jensen by.

“You look unimpressed, Jay.” Jensen said while they waited for the next act.

“It was okay. Coco is one of your best, hm? And a professional dancer, you say?”

“Yeah, he’s been with me for two years. The clients love him.”

“The clients come to see his ass, Jen. The routine wasn’t up to my standards. It’s not what I would do.”

“Oh?” Jensen snaked an arm across the booth and behind Jared’s shoulders. “And what would you do?”

“Not that.” Jared said, grinning and not giving Jensen anything more. 

“Well, my Goddess is a tease. At least you’re smiling again now.”

“I am, thank you for rescuing me.”

“Think of me as your White Knight.”

“I do.” Jared bit his lip and wrapped his lips around his straw and sucked slowly, not breaking eye contact with Jensen. That had been the first time in his life that Jared had knowingly flirted and judging by Jensen rolling his eyes and playfully pushing his fist in between his sparkly white teeth, it went rather well.

Another two dancers that Jared hadn’t seen before were on next, both dressed in toga’s and simulating intercourse which Jared thought was about as sexual as four day old meatloaf. And then, Jensen’s headliner, the Alley Cat with claws slinked onto the stage. Alley was better than the other dancers but for Jared it was still lacking, although the gathered men seemed to enjoy seeing Alley writhe around as Donna Summer’s ‘Love to Love You Baby’ pumped through the speakers. A sexy track for sure but-

“It’s a little cliché, Jen.” Jared said, watching Alley and her dick make love to the stage floor. He pulled a face and realized then, the dick wasn’t the problem with the place, it was the performances. They were tacky and unprofessional. “It lacks class.”

“It’s a strip joint, beautiful.” Jensen said wryly.

“Oh is it? That’s funny because you told me it wasn’t.”

“Put your money where your mouth is.” Jensen dipped into his jacket pocket, black leather with wide collars that rested on his shoulders. He pulled out what looked like the same money he had offered Jared two weeks ago. “Show me what I’m doing wrong. Dance for me.” Jensen smirked and slid the money on the table toward his muse.

“No.” Jared shook his head, teeth biting into his straw, but there was a smile there. 

“I dare you. You know you’re ten times more beautiful and far out sexy than my boys. And I’ve seen you dance, baby. Go on, show me what you’ve got.”

Okay, so maybe the overtly sexual strains of Donna Summer ‘coming’ over the speakers in time with a sultry beat was working its magic on Jared. Jensen turned him on, the idea of dancing on that stage and showing the world what his body can do, was turning him on too.

“Okay. I’ll do it.” Jared said, snatching the money up.

“No take-backs, beautiful.” 

“No take-backs.” Jared smirked and turned his head back toward the stage, glowering in Alley’s direction. “And that, is a very small penis.” Jared said plainly.

Jensen chuckled, watching the boy lustfully because the sexual tension between them was, as Jensen would say ‘ _far fucking out, man_.’

*

Jensen had given Jared a week to prepare his audition act. A week to make a costume, find decent music and to practice his dance routine. It was safe to say, that Jared’s studying was moved to the back burner. He skipped his Monday classes in favor of visiting the record store to find his music and once he had found that, he could then work on his routine and costume. On the drive home from the club in the early hours of Saturday morning, Jared had reminded Jensen that it was still only an audition and Jensen reminded Jared that he ran a ‘strip joint’. ‘ _You’re going to have to give them something_ ’. He warned. Jared just hoped that the feeling of dancing would be enough so that he could lose himself in order to lose his clothes.

Jared flicked through the 7” singles, grabbing a few he didn’t know with titles that suited the feel of the club. He knew he wanted to go disco, the emergence of the music and dance craze had been Jared’s favorite new wave in recent years. He wanted pumping music to get the crowd going but sexy enough to get them going in another way entirely. He tucked himself away in one of the record stores soundproofed listening booths and lost himself in a world of footlights, applause and Jensen looking up at him like the Goddess Jensen told him he was. As he listened, everything seemed _too_ upbeat and not sensual enough and really Donna Summer had been done to death by Alley Cat and he wasn’t falling down a Cabaret rabbit hole either. But as he thumbed through the singles, he noticed one that decidedly wasn’t disco. He set the record on the turntable and listened as the track begun. It was slow, with country strains. It wasn’t Jared’s kind of thing but the vocals had a hint of sexuality to them and then an electric guitar kicked in accompanied by a mid tempo beat and visceral male grunt.

‘ _American woman, stay away from me_ ’  
‘ _American woman, mama let me be_ ’

Jared immediately imagined himself on the stage, teasing the audience with a one minute intro of groaning rock and then letting himself go, hips pumping and body grinding to the beat. Jared left with a copy of ‘American Woman’ by The Guess Who in a brown paper bag under his arm. The song was kind of perfect since Jensen referred to him as a girl a lot of the time, and at five minutes, it was the perfect length to tempt and eventually reward. What Alley Cat could provide in sixteen minutes of writhing to Donna Summer, Jared could do all that and more with just 5. The sudden surge of confidence Jared had found, meant that anything Tom decided to through at him, washed right off him. Like water off a ducks back. The jibes still hurt, especially as Jared made his way back from the dance studio and Tom was waiting in the halls ready to call him a ‘fag, faggot, fairy, poof’ and every homosexual slur the idiot could come up with. Jared rose above it and shut himself away in his room while he attempted to make some kind of costume.

By Thursday, Jared was ready and called Jensen to tell him so.

“Can you come up now?” Jensen said, and Jared could hear the eagerness in his voice. “Get a cab. I’ll pay.”

“Okay, yeah. I can do that. Jen, I might need a few drinks.”

“No, none of my boys dance drunk.” 

“I’m going to need a drink, Jen. Just one. One of those cocktails. Please?”

“Fine, just one.” Jensen sighed but Jared could hear the smile in Jensen’s voice. “Have you chosen a stage name yet, beautiful?”

“I have, but I’m not telling you over the phone, I want to tell you in person.”

“Okay, I can dig. Any other requests, sugar?”

“Hm, I was wondering if Coco was around to help with my costume. I have a wig and I’ve tried doing it myself, but I need the help.”

“Coco isn’t into today, but Alley is.”

“No, not Alley. Please, Jen. Call Coco? Alley hates me and well, I kind of hate her too.”

“Fine.” Jensen chuckled. “Anything else? You’re making a lot of demands here.”

“Yes, one more thing. It’s been bugging me but who tipped you off about me? You never said.”

“Jim.” Jensen said as if Jared would instantly know which Jim.

“Who the hell is Jim?”

“Mr. Beaver, your-”

“Janitor from college?” Jared squeaked. 

“He comes in once a month when he’s put aside enough cash.”

“I feel violated.” Jared groaned and slumped against the phone booth.

“Hey, chill. He’s a sweet old guy, just sits and watches Coco dance and leaves.”

“Are you sure? Because the idea of _him_ seeing me strip. No.”

“I’m sure. Pity, since he seems to have a good eye for talent.” Jensen cackled. “Anything else?”

“Yes, a sick bag please.”

*

Jensen let Jared into the club and looked instantly disappointed.

“You look like you.”

“I wasn’t going to ride a cab in my costume.” Jared laughed as they descended the stairs, Jared was clutching a round, leather vanity case against his chest and could feel the nerves kicking in. They entered through the beaded curtain and Jensen spun around.

“So, your name. What is it?” Jensen beamed, looking extra handsome today in fitted around the ass high waisted flared jeans and a pair of cubans. All matched with a white wide collar shirt, open to just above his navel. His pendant swinging against his smooth skin and Jared still hadn’t figured out where he knew the symbol from. 

“Well, I liked it, when you set me the flowers and called me a Goddess and so I thought ‘Freyja’.”

“Which means?” Jensen licked his lips as Jared stepped a little closer, one long finger toying with the pendant on Jensen’s heavy gold chain.

“She’s a Goddess of love and sex and beauty.”

“Is she now?”

“Uh-huh.” Jared nodded, letting out soft huff of a breath. Flirting was beginning to feel like a second nature to Jared now and Jensen just seemed to lap it up. “I have your cocktail waiting for you and Coco should be here soon. He’s excited to help you.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry, if I’m asking too much. I just, need to get it right.”

“And you will, I’ve seen your moves, you’re beautiful. You’re going to be perfect.”

“I hope so.” Jared sighed and laid his vanity case on the table. He opened it and handed the 7” record to Jensen. “This is my music.”

“This is rock.” Jensen frowned, glancing at the cover. 

“I know. And I did try to find something disco but this-”

“Hm. We’ll see. I guess it’s a foxy sounding track. A foxy track for my foxy American woman.” Jensen smirked and Jared rolled his eyes playfully.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Coco yelled as he walked down from the stairs. 

“Make up and hair is here.” He announced, flinging his arms through the beaded curtain. “And you, Daddy-” Coco pointed at Jensen with an accusing finger. “-forget to lock the door.”

“Shit. You two go and do whatever you need to do. You both have a drink on the bar and no helping yourselves to any more. I have a business to run and I cannot stand drunk strippers.”

“Oh.” Coco gasped, wrapping a supportive hand around Jared’s arm. “He called us strippers.”

“Slip of the tongue.” Jensen smirked, heading through the beaded curtain to lock up.

“Always is with you.” Coco called back. “Shall we work some magic, honey?” He said, looking up at Jared.

“Yes, let’s do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Coco had helped Jared into a beautiful blue satin under-bust corset decorated with glittering silver stars but Jared declined his help when it came to the red satin G-string, matching garter belt and stockings. And then Coco talked Jared out of wearing a wig, suggesting they give him a wet shaggy perm look, like Streisand which Jared agreed to immediately. 

“Are you wearing heels, honey? You have the legs for them.” Coco said as Jared sat in front of the make up mirror, nervously sucking on his Tequila Sunrise. He shook his head.

“I’ve never danced in heels and I’m too tall.” 

“How tall _are_ you?”

“Six five. Almost.”

“Wow, no wonder Jensen calls you The Goddess.” Coco said, pulling Jared’s hair back under an Alice band. 

“What? He calls me that, to people?”

“Oh yah. All the time. He’s quite smitten with you. We girls don’t even get ‘The Kisses’ any more.” Coco chuckled, dragging a make up sponge heavy with foundation across Jared’s cheek. “And Alley Cat is _not_ happy about it.”

“She doesn’t like me. She actually threatened me.”

“Ugh, it’s just because you’re young and cool and she’s bugging out because she’s an old queen now.”

“Is she?”

“Oh yah. I mean, what are you, 20, 21?”

“I’m 18.”

“Alley is 27.” Coco shrugged, lifting Jared’s chin with a finger.

“And that’s old?”

“In gay years, honey. Yah.”

“I didn’t realize we had a use by date.” Jared frowned. “How old is Jensen?”

“How old do you think?” Coco smirked and finished up Jared’s foundation, matting it with powder.

“I don’t know. Late twenties, I always thought.”

“He’s 36.” Coco whispered into Jared’s ear.

“No way?”

“Way. But someone like Jensen, he seems to have a free pass to ‘gay longevity’.”

“Because he’s beautiful.” Jared said softly, glancing up at Coco who bit his lip.

“Yah, the most beautiful babe out there. And you two, you’d make a hot couple.”

“Isn’t he a little old?”

“Age is irrelevant. He’s a rare commodity. He’s a sexy, young Sugar Daddy. My advice, go for it. And just ignore anything Alley says about it.” Coco snorted and dragged a brush loaded with blue glittery eye shadow across Jared’s eyelid. “You seem to have Jenny wrapped around your little finger already. He missed a client greeting, he’s letting you drink before a dance and dance to a rock track.”

“I don’t know Coco. He’s eighteen years older than me.”

“Chill, just let it happen. Now, I was thinking, full red glossy lips. Jenny loves lipstick kisses.”

“Oh Coco, you’re a tease.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Okay, like I can say no.” Jared giggled and had one last long sip of his cocktail and puckered up as Coco layered on thick, red gooey cherry scented lip gloss. It was the brightest, shiniest red Jared had ever seen. And instantly loved it.

“Tip, when you’re dancing, keep your lips open slightly. Like this.” Coco opened his mouth, just a little and pushed his lips into a slight pout. Jared copied, red, glossy lips parting slowly. “Perfect. You’re so beautiful, Jay.”

“Thank you."

“Okay, so we’re all done here, oh-” Coco grabbed two star shaped nipple pasties and handed them to Jared. “-you almost forgot your sparklers.” He chuckled.

“Thank you.” Jared turned back to the mirror and pressed the pasties over his nipples, the silver glitter catching the light of the make up mirror. “Are you going to watch me perform?”

“I can’t, honey. I have a dinner date with my boyfriend. But, I hope it goes well. You are going to knock Jensen dead.”

“I hope so.” Jared said softly. “Thank you, so much for helping me.”

“We’re friends now, honey.” Coco grinned and gave Jared a light hug, not wanting to ruin his outfit. “I’ll see you soon, ciao honey.”  
And then Jared was left alone. He took a long sip from the his cocktail and re-applied the gloss just like Coco had done and slipped himself into a tiny white silk robe with a red belt. He felt sexy, for the first time in his life and as he walked toward the edge of the stage, the feel of the satin and silk against his skin felt gorgeous. A chair had been placed in the center of the stage and Jared walked out, sitting himself demurely on the chair. The footlights were so bright, that Jared couldn’t see beyond them. He felt as if he were alone but knew Jensen was probably reclined in his booth with a cocktail, waiting.

The slow vocal intro started and Jared simply posed sexily, body snapping and changing position with every grunt and growl from the vocalist, showing off the lines of his legs and the curve of his back. As the guitar and mid tempo drum beat kicked in, Jared threw off his robe and let himself go. A mix of upbeat modern ballet and grinding hips which moved smoothly with the music. He slinked center stage and turned with the beat, hips circling and fingers teasing his panties halfway over his ass. He looked over his shoulder, hoping he was looking at Jensen and slid his tongue over his teeth before turning his back again and dancing his way out of his panties until they hit the floor and he stepped out of them flawlessly. He placed one large, long fingered hand over his cock and lowered himself down, hips grinding hard until he was laying back stretched and arched across the stage. He panted heavily as the record stopped and heard Jensen’s foot steps echo around the club. 

“My Goddess.” Jensen said, looking at Jared upside down. He pulled himself up and spun around. Jensen leaned over the edge of the stage and grabbed Jared’s ankles toward him, pulling him between two dangerously hot footlights. Jared still had a hand over his cock but found himself wrapping his thighs around Jensen’s upper back.

“So, am I hired?” Jared bit his lip, tasting the cherry gloss on his lips.

“Yes, you’re fucking hired.” Jensen grabbed the back of Jared’s head and kissed him, lips sticking to Jared’s gooey gloss. “I’m a little shocked, you almost showed me your little prick.”

Now, Jared was one of the most modest people in the world. He didn’t often believe compliments and when he did, it was usually through something he did. He wasn’t looking for validation from anyone else. His previous lack of confidence had been his own problem and if anyone did call him beautiful or pretty or smart even, he would thank them and it would make him feel good but he never really believed it. He did however know that he did not, in any shape of the imagination possess a ‘little prick’. He giggled at Jensen’s comment which evoked a cocked eyebrow from the older man.

“Well.” Jared said simply and removed his hand from his now semi hard cock, spreading his legs a little more.

“I stand corrected.” Jensen smirked. “You are full of surprise, sugar. Let me take you out to dinner. To celebrate.”

“Okay. But uh, I will warn you that Coco has a mouth and I know that you’re almost forty.”

“I’m thirty-six.” Jensen frowned.

“And that is almost forty, but I don’t mind. Thank you for the invitation and I kindly accept even if you are a sleazy cradle-snatcher.” Jared said, bopping Jensen on the nose.

“I can fire you as fast as I hired you.” Jensen teased.

“Yes, but you wouldn’t dare, not now that you’ve seen what I can do.”

*

Jensen gave Jared a full week to prepare for his first official performances and since work kept Jensen busy for the few days after Jared’s audition, their dinner date was set for the Monday after. Jared was a little in awe with himself, since it was just him who worked his magic on stage with no help whatsoever from two really long sips of Tequila Sunrise. His college work had taken a hit so he spent the weekend attempting to catch up but all he could think about was coming up with new routines, buying costumes and reviewing music. And so, keen for non-parental advice, Jared went to see Mrs. Rhodes with a view to _not_ telling her all the details. He would keep to himself that Jensen was a too tactile creep, that he was almost forty and that the club required stripping. It was a lot of details to omit but above all of that, it was still dancing. The stripping was only a small part of it. Most of it was creative and a quick flash of his tiny little bottom to a room full of men with deep pockets didn’t seem that sleazy at all.

“Hey, Mrs. R.” Jared smiled, doing his usual and leaning through the desk hatch.

“Jared. Hello, I thought I hadn’t seen you for a while.”

“Hm, listen. Can I talk to you, just for a few minutes? I need some advice and I’m kind of bugging out about it.”

“Sure. Give me five and I’ll grab us both a cup of coffee.”

Mrs. Rhodes was the coolest adult in the entire college, Jared dug her the most because she was honest, kind and didn’t take any bullshit from the students and funnier still, the staff. She wore her black hair unfashionably short and her face was mostly unreadable, at least not for Jared. She always had a smile for Jared.

“So, how’s school?” Mrs. R sat next to Jared whom she had let into the admin office, a rule breaker but still.

“It’s fine. I’ve told you before that it’s not what I want to do. I don’t want it.”

“You don’t mess around with a free ride, Jared.”

“I know, but my dancing.”

“Oh?”

“Hm, I’ve been offered a regular job.”

“I thought you couldn’t do anything on the regular because of your injury.”

“Well, I can’t not really. But it’s only a few nights a week and it’s not like it’s a punishing schedule like the national ballet would be.” No, it’s the complete opposite of lifting tiny little ballerinas into the air while you play Prince Siegfried.

“Is it disco? I know how much you love disco. You’re such a hip young thing.”

“No one says hip any more, Mrs. R.” Jared teased.

“Yes, it’s disco.” Jared lied. “At a club and I sort of dance to encourage everyone else to dance. The money is great and I haven’t felt this passionate about anything for a long time.”

“I see. What kind of club?”

“A nightclub.”

“Legitimate?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” More lies.

“Now, I am an advocate for education. I work in a damn school for crying out loud. But, I am also a huge fan of following your dreams. You’ve been dancing since you were six?”

“Three.” Jared smiled, sipping his coffee which had gross black bits in it.

“That’s dedication. And you dance every day. And I don’t go around letting anyone into the dance studio after hours.”

“No, and I’m grateful for that.”

“I say, if it doesn’t interfere with your college work, do it.”

“It won’t and it’s not like I have a social life.”

“Ah, social lives are overrated.” Mrs. R chuckled. “Just keep a level head and enjoy yourself.”

“Okay, thank you.” 

“Hey, is Tom Welling still giving you trouble?”

“Uh, how do you know about that?” Jared set his coffee to one side, pushing it across the table with one finger.

“A little bird told me.”

“A little bird?”

Mrs. R mimicked zipping up here mouth.

“Hm, anyway. He’s been spoken to, by me. No point going to the faculty about this, they’ll just look up at you and wonder why you haven’t decked him by now.”

“I did wonder why he hadn’t been bothering me recently.”

“Well, there you go.” Mrs. R winked then pulled a face. “I think the coffee burned.”

*

Jared went back to his room with a spring in his step. Lies or not, Mrs. R supported his dancing and Tom Welling was finally ignoring him. He shut himself in his room, opened the little case that held his turntable, slapped on ‘Night Fever’ by The Bee Gees and danced his happy feet off.

“Delivery for my favorite tiny dancer!” Jared was woken early Monday morning by a soft knock on his door. Late for classes again. He crawled out of bed and opened the door. “Wow, you’re gorgeous even when you’ve just woken up.” Mrs. R was holding a flat, gold box and thrust it at Jared. “This came for you late last night, my love.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” Jared said sleepily. He knew who it was from and tucked it sheepishly under his arm.

“Secret admirer again?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Jared chuckled.

“Hm. Be careful. That box is from Halston.”

“You’re kidding?” Jared gasped, quickly looking at the box.

“Hm, women’s clothes.”

“It’s probably just a costume.” Jared muttered. Flustered and guilty.

“Okay.” Mrs. R wasn’t easy to fool but she didn’t say anything more. She gave Jared’s arm a squeeze and said her goodbyes.   
Jared closed his door with his back and gazed at the box before reaching behind him and locking the door. He sat on the bed and looked at the box, he had never seen such fancy nor expensive wrappings before. And all he could think about was Jackie Kennedy and all the other icons who wore Halston’s fashions.   
“Wow.” Jared said, removing the lid from the box and pulling out paper to reveal a gold full length lamé evening dress with a huge sexy split. He lifted it up and then threw it back in the box when he found a card with a message on it. 

‘ _Freyja, something to wear on our first date, Jen x_ ’

“No. No way.” Jared shook his head. “No.” He lifted the dress again which _was_ beautiful. Full length, backless with spaghetti straps and a split that went up all the way to heaven. “I am not-” Jared frowned and imagined leaving his dorm wearing the dress with his Streisand waves and a full face of make up. No, that wasn’t going to happen. He dressed quickly, not in the dress and folded it back into the box, hiding it in his closet. No early classes for Jared today because had to make an emergency phone call because he was severely wigging out.

“J.A at your service.” The words were the same but Jensen’s voice was thick with sleep.

“Jen, hey. It’s Jared.”

“Well, well. Good morning, Goddess. And what do I-”

“I am not wearing a dress to our date. And stop calling it a date, it’s a celebration dinner. Jen, I can’t-”

“Jay, Jay. Take a chill pill, pretty guy. We’re going to Maribou’s.” Jensen said, giving Jared a moment to take that information in.

“I know Maribou’s. It’s a restaurant for-”

“Guys like us.” Jensen chuckled. “It’s a classy place, expensive and they really won’t care if you turn up in a dress.”

“Jensen, please. I can’t get myself all dolled up on campus. I only just got Tom to leave me alone.”

“Then come to the club and ‘get dolled up’. Relax, you’re gonna look beautiful. You’re a classy chick, you can pull that dress off. Certainly got the legs for it.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jared was past severely bugging out at that point.

“Listen, bring the dress to the club around seven. See how you feel because I can guarantee that you don’t have anything else to wear that’s suitable for Maribou’s.”

“No. I don’t.” Jared said sulkily and really he hadn’t even thought about what he was going to wear for the date, dinner whatever is was. He guessed he didn’t have to now.

“Get a cab to the club, I’ll pay. Okay, pretty guy?”

“Fine.” Jared snapped.

“See you later, sugar.”

“Yeah, okay.” 

*

Jensen was waiting for Jared on the corner of the alley way that lead to the club. He opened the door and took Jared’s vanity case from him.

“Hey, beautiful. I missed you.” Jensen said, leaning in for a full mouthed kiss but getting Jared’s cheek instead.

“You’re my boss.” Jared smirked. “And also a sleaze, even if you _are_ a stone cold fire daddy.”

“Mixed signals but I like to focus on the positive.” Jensen chuckled and paid the driver who was frowning at the overheard conversation as Jared grabbed his boxed cocktail dress from the back seat. Jensen walked Jared into the club, followed by the usual descent down the narrow stairs and into the red lights. He laid Jared’s case on his booth table, with Jared following suit with his box. 

“Drink before you get ‘dolled up’?” Jensen said, throwing the question over his shoulder. And it was then that Jared noticed Jensen’s suit. All white and stolen straight from John Travolta’s closet. 

“Uh, sure. Rad suit, Jen. Did you mug a Bee Gee for that?” Jared smirked but really, Jensen looked super hot. It was clearly expensive and tailored and fitted him like a very tight glove.

“Ha, funny.” Jensen said, moving behind the bar. “Did you want your usual?” He asked as Jared sat on a stool opposite.

“Yes, please.”

“Couldn’t like a simpler drink, could you?” Jensen smirked, lining up bottles of grenadine, tequila and triple sec on the bar.

“You started it, Jenny.” Jared grinned and watched Jensen reach under the bar, hearing the clunk click of the clubs 8 track player.

“Oh my God.” Jared bit his lip and blushed as Dr Hook’s ‘When You’re in Love with a Beautiful Woman’ started playing out.

“You’re such a master of seduction and a cheesy one too.”

“Yeah, but is it working, sugar?” Jensen held onto the bottle of triple sec and leaned over the bar. 

“A little.” Jared leaned in too and their mouths met for the second time. The kiss was a little more heated and Jared tasted Jensen instead of cherry lips gloss. A little cologne and the vague hint of menthol’s.

“I’d say a lot.” 

“Maybe.” Jared said shyly. “I have a problem with the dress.”

“Is it the wrong size?” Jensen asked, glancing up briefly from his expert cocktail making moves.

“Oh. No, it fits like a dream. It’s just, shoes. I can’t wear heels. I’m already taller than you. And really, I can’t walk in them.”

“Then go barefoot.”

“What?” Jared chuckled, shaking his already styled waves. “No, I can’t do that.”

“Why not? I’m pretty sure the boys have nail polish, make your feet look pretty.” Jensen smirked. “I like red.” He tacked on.

“Hm. Okay. I’ll see what I can find.”

It took Jared a good hour to get ready for the dinner date. The dress was perfectly made to fit his body and underneath he wore the G-string he had bought for his audition. He painted his toes hot red and colored his cheeks with a little rogue and a spattering of glitter. Jared stepped back to look in the mirror, bending a little to try and see his full length. The split was cut right up to the top of his upper thigh but he felt beautiful. It was him, always had been and past all the seduction and sleaze he was kind of grateful to Jensen for seeing that side of him and allowing him to blossom.

“Holy. Hell.” Jensen groaned as Jared stepped out from backstage ‘all dolled up’. “If I hadn’t paid three hundred bucks for this suit I would be falling to my knees. Sugar, you look hot. Damn, you’re perfect.”

“Chill, foxy.” Jared bit his lip and turned around as Jensen spun his finger in the air. The back of the dress was _low_ , heavy folds of sumptuous gold lamé sitting just above Jared’s ass. Jensen took a step forward as Jared turned back to face him and slipped his hands around his waist.

“Jay, you’re beautiful and yeah, I say it to all the girls but you, wow. How hard am I going to have to work to win you over?”

“Oh, it’s going to be a full time job with no time for vacation breaks.” Jared slipped his hands, tipped with red to match his toes, over Jensen’s shoulders.

“You’re worth it.”

“We’ll see.” 

*

Maribou’s was uptown and exclusive. It wasn’t an openly gay restaurant but everyone who mattered knew through hearsay that it was frequented by gay men. And because of its classy facade and top award winning chefs no one batted an eyelid about it.

“I feel nervous.” Jared said as he and Jensen sat in the back of a car that Jensen had hired for the night. “I’m bugging out. What if people stare at me?”

“What if they do, sugar? They’ll only be looking because you look fabulous.”

“Not all gay men like cross-dressers, Jen.”

“True but you’re still beautiful, even more so like this.” Jensen said with a wandering hand which was batted away. “And _this_ gay man does like it. So, chill. I’ve reserved a good table, it’ll be private.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

“Do you?” Jensen cocked an eyebrow at that.

“I think so.”

*

Maribou’s was exactly what Jared had been expecting and more. As they walked inside, it felt instantly warm and friendly, there was a pianist playing what Jared could make out as a Burt Bacharach song and the restaurant was bathed in a gorgeous gold glow. They were greeted by a gracious maitre’d who knew Jensen by name and Jared wondered how many of his other boys had been wined and dined there. They were lead to a half moon booth, brown velvet trimmed with gold. The entire space was lined with mirrors above the booths but the table was exactly what Jensen had described, private. As they both slid into the booth, Jared noticed that he hadn’t paid any attention to those around him. 

“Did people stare?” Jared whispered as they were handed the wine menu.

“You bet they stared, but for all the right reasons.” Jensen grinned.

“Oh. Well, that’s a good thing I guess.” Jared pursed his lips at the wine menu but really was not in the mood to feign a sophisticated palate for Jensen’s sake. “Can I have a Cosmopolitan?” 

“No Tequila Sunrise?” 

“It’s a little obnoxious for a classy place like this. And I always wanted to try a Cosmo.”

“Of course. This is your treat, sugar.” 

Jensen ordered Jared’s cocktail while he chose a bottle of expensive red wine.

“For the steak.” Jensen grinned. 

“I know. I may be only eighteen but I know what wine goes with what food and I know how to use the silverware too.” Jared smirked, crossing his legs which the lamé just slid over. 

“Oh, baby. Your legs are unreal in that dress.” Jensen said, with thirst in his voice.

“Leg man?”

“Everything man.”

“Wow, what a surprise.” Jared thanked their waiter who set their drinks down the table and took his first sip of his Cosmopolitan. “Oh heaven.” He hummed.

“My girl is happy. I’m happy.” Jensen grinned and tapped his glass against Jared’s. 

As the evening went on and the drinks flowed, Jared’s legs found themselves draped over Jensen’s lap while he fed his muse with chilled fruit in a haze of menthol cigarette smoke. The warm, relaxed yet sumptuous atmosphere went straight to Jared’s head and for a little while, gave into Jensen’s charms.

“You don’t know how much of a temptation you are, sugar.” 

“I know.” Jared smirked as he wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s wrist, as his hand slipped between Jared’s legs. “I know I’m a little drunk too but I’m not dumb.” Another hand drifted past the rolls of lamé, fingers walking toward Jared’s ass. “I’m not going to be ‘one of your boys’ you seduce, Jen. You’re my boss. I’m a professional dancer now.” Jared grinned and let the hand that slid up one leg to his hot red toes go.

“I know, beautiful. You’re my best girl now. But it’s different with you. I want you. Come back to my pad.” Jensen grabbed the arch of Jared’s foot and gave it shake. “And I’ll show you just how different it is.”

“No. Alley already hates me, I’m not giving her any more ammunition. You hired me to do a job, and I will do that job. I’ll make you money and work hard but-” Jared lifted his legs and sat demurely, ankles crossed and held up his fifth Cosmopolitan. “-I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I’ve seen you naked.”

“That’s not a free pass, Jen.” Jared said, deflating at Jensen’s seeming lack of interest in Jared’s enthusiasm about the job.

“You are unreal. In so many ways.” Jensen chuckled. For all the rejection and the boner he was nursing, he took the rejection like a champ.

“And you’re a thirty-something club owner who needs to keep it in his slacks.” 

“I won’t give up.” Jensen said defiantly, draining the last little mouthful of his red wine.

“I don’t want you to. I like the game.”

“A kiss, come on. A kiss to say thank you for dinner.”

“I get the feeling that you haven’t always had to try so hard to get a boy to go to bed with you.” Jared propped his elbows on the table but leaned into Jensen’s space.

“I admire your tenacity, sugar. I just wish you could refocus it.” Jensen grinned and took the ‘lean in’ as a green light and kissed Jared soft and slow. “You taste fruity.” Jensen whispered as he pulled away.

Jared was aware there was a tension between them and if his personality had been in the slightest bit different then he would have agreed to going back to Jensen’s pad without a second thought. But he had seen how Jensen operated. The way he freely kissed his employees, the way he touched them intimately and the man clearly had an eye for finding beautiful boys to dance for him. And to provide ‘other services’. Jared was finally dancing and the losing clothes part aside, it was what he had always wanted to do. Jensen was handsome and charming, and Jared could easily fall for that over and over but he wondered when all that would end, and when he would become just another one his boys whom he had fucked.

Jared declined the offer of a slow, sexy dance at the end of the night. Drunk yes but still aware that he was a very tall man in a dress, no matter how beautiful Jensen made him feel. They drove back to the club so that Jared could change back into his usual clothes and then heatedly kissed one another goodbye in the back of the car outside the college dorms.

“You’re a classy chick and I admire that about you. Just makes me want you more, you’ve got me tripping.”

“Never say never, Jen.” Jared whispered. “I’ll see you on Thursday and thank you, for the lovely dinner. The dress, everything.”

“It’s not a play.” Jensen said quickly, as Jared exited the car.

“Let me just be your best boy at the club for now.” Jared smiled and hated how sad Jensen looked. “I’ll see you. Night, Jensen.”

*

Jared laid awake for a long while after their dinner date. Sure Jensen was handsome and charming and said all the right things. And every second thing he said to Jared was a compliment. So Jared forced himself to focus on the bad. The tax dodging, the sleeping around, the secret private club with no permits. Jared didn’t know Jensen beyond all that. The man was a mystery, a dream. Nothing more.

College didn’t just take a place on the back burner, it fell down the back of the stove to an unreachable place. Some classes were skipped entirely in favor of working on routines in the dance studio and others were attended briefly enough for Jared to at least get a gist of things. He skipped out to buy new music and costumes, make up and glitter in favor of everything. It would only be a matter of time before the people who cared would notice. But it was early days.

Since Jared had already worked so hard on his ‘American Woman’ routine, he chose that as one of the four he had to perform and by Thursday morning had nailed the other three. They were to be his regular performances for the time being. He knew well enough that the men who frequented the club were there for the naked boys, not the perfectly choreographed dance routines but Jared was determined to make a good impression, no one wanted to see a stumbling fool on the stage. His decision to perform at least one of the dances fully nude had been a strange one but found the idea of it freeing and after his audition was comforted by the fact that beyond the footlights, he couldn’t see who was watching. He lost himself in dance even when he was spinning around in his dorm room to The Bee Gees. The idea of it thrilled him and terrified him equally and he found that he quite enjoyed how trippy it made him feel.

“So, so, so. What’s the skinny?” Coco gleefully wiggled hot pink tipped fingers in front of Jared.

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about?” Jared chuckled, batting Coco away as he applied his make up for his first official performance. 

“Oh, come on, honey. The dinner date.”

“Oh, that.” 

“Yah, so word on the street is that Jen took you to Maribou’s.”

“He did.”

“Wow, okay. Alley is going to be even more wigged out when she finds out it’s true.”

“I don’t care what she thinks. It was a celebratory dinner. Nothing more.”

“Did he invite you back to The Pad?” Coco said, pushing his ass onto the tiny stool next to Jared in front of the make up mirror.

“Yeah, he did.”

“And?” Coco sighed as he tucked his almost black hair into a wig cap.

“And nothing. I said no, he drove me home.” 

“You’re probably the first to do that.”

“Yeah, the first to say no after a long line of hundreds who said yes.”

“I said yes.”

“I know.” Jared caught a rather guilty looking face in the reflection of the mirror. “Hey, don’t sweat it. Jensen is super slick, Coco. Because-” Jared whispered into Coco’s ear. “-I really wanted to. He looked so fly. New suit, that fitted so good.”

“Don’t tell my man but Jensen is the best looking guy I know.” Coco rolled her eyes at just the thought of Jensen. “A stone cold fire daddy.”

“The hottest fire daddy on earth.” Jared added with a smirk and the pair fell about in a fit of giggles.

“Uh, the doors are open and Coco, you’re on in ten. Quit gabbing you two.” Jensen said as he poked his head in a gap in the door.

“Yah, Jen. We’re almost done.” Coco sighed but gave Jensen a pretty smile over his shoulder. “Wow, he’s in a mood.”

“I imagine it’s my fault.”

“You’ve given him blue balls, honey.” Coco laughed but it was short lived as Alley appeared behind them and killed the mood instantly.

“You’re on in ten, Coco.” Alley snapped.

“Yah, I know. You’re not the boss here.” Coco snapped back.

“Jensen said you’re doing a rock number.” Alley said, placing herself next to Jared and poking her finger in Jared’s open palette of brand new eye shadows, a spectrum of color and glitter, he snapped the palette shut on her finger. “You know, we only do disco.”

“Well, apparently we don’t because Jensen okayed it and I’m doing rock.” Jared shrugged.

“Go and play with the traffic Alley if you’ve got nothing nice to say. It’s Jay’s first night, be kind.”

Alley just scoffed and tucked herself away in the corner. Jared could hear her muttering under her breath, he and Coco shared an eye roll. 

“Green is a bad color on you, Miss Alley Cat.” Coco added, because he just _had_ to.

As Coco took to the stage to open the evening, Jensen visited Jared in the dressing room, Alley was still hovering about, sitting in the back of the room reading a magazine but Jensen wasn’t bothered by her being there.

“You look hot, sugar.” Jensen grinned, apparently in a better mood.

“Thank you.” Jared stood and smoothed down his star-spangled corset with trembling fingers.

“Hey, it’s normal to feel nervous on your first night. Remember you can’t see beyond he footlights, beautiful. Just imagine it’s only me out there.”

“I was going to.” Jared said softly, grateful to Jensen for his kind words, but not grateful by any means to Alley muttering and scoffing and flicking her magazine pages moodily. 

“I still love you, Alley.” Jensen said, throwing his eyes in her direction.

“Don’t care.” Alley snapped back.

“Hey, Coco is off in five. Then we take a break for thirty and you’re on. Are you ready, my beautiful Goddess Freyja?”

“I think so, yes.” 

Jensen pressed a chaste kiss against Jared’s cheek, threw some daggers in Alley’s direction and left the dressing room to play his usual role of gracious host.

“Coco said he hasn’t fucked you yet.” Alley said plainly, already dressed in her lame Sally Bowles get up.

“Who the hell dances to disco dressed like Liza Minnelli?” Jared countered and plopped down on his stool to touch up his make up.

“It didn’t take you long to become a bitch.” Alley snapped.

“Maybe it’s the company I keep these days. Chill, okay. I’m not trying to steal your job and I’m not sleeping with Jensen. I’m just here to dance and do a good job.”

There wasn’t much Alley could say back to that so she just scoffed again and swept out of the room to Mingle. 

Coco slipped into the dressing room, clutching his clothes against his naked, sweaty body and puffed out his cheeks.

“You should see Alley out there, she’s Mingling and she looks so desperate. You’ve really shaken her tree, honey.” Coco smirked, wandering around naked without a care in the world. Jared chuckled lightly and turned on the stool to face Coco.

“I’m going to have to Mingle later, aren’t I? Jensen hasn’t said anything about it. I don’t know if I want to, or can.”

“It’s part of the job, honey. All you have to do is sit on a few laps, the guys get a little handsy sometimes but they know the rules.”

“Which are?”

“Why hasn’t Jensen run all this past you?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hm, my guess is that he doesn’t want you to Mingle.” Coco shrugged.

“I see. But what are the rules? All Jensen has said is ‘no sex’.”

“No sex, no kissing on the mouth. As I said, the guys get handsy but you can move them or move onto someone else if it gets too much. Just compliment them on their threads, smile and always say yes to drinks when they offer them.”

“That doesn’t sound too trippy. I can dig that. But okay, the private dances, what if a client wants one of those.”

“You take the money and do it.”

“Coco, come on.”

“You dance in a private booth, it’s just a one on one strip.”

“’Just’.” Jared bit his lip and in the process smudged his cherry red lip gloss.

“You can say no to them. I did at first, but the cash is unreal and you just kind of switch off.” Coco giggled and pulled a tissue out of a box. He leaned over and wiped the smeared gloss from around Jared’s lips. “I did one last week, I just thought about what groceries I needed to buy for the next day.”

“And did it work?” Jared chuckled.

“Oh yah. And the guy loved my dance. I got my flat fee and a two hundred buck tip.”

“Wow, that’s cool.”

“And it’s why I can afford an uptown apartment, honey.”

“I’ll think about it, Coco.”

“The first night is always overwhelming. Just stay mellow, do your main dances, sit on a few lap, take money when it’s offered, and flirt hard.” Coco applied a little more gloss to Jared’s lips and stood back. “You’re so beautiful.” Coco sighed.

“Thank you.” Jared said meekly, glancing in the mirror. And for once, he agreed.

Since all the other acts were well established, they were never introduced to the men who gathered to watch them. Jared was new however and watching Jensen step onto the stage to announce their new dancer only added to the nerves. All Jared could hear was ‘beautiful’, ‘Goddess’, ‘perfection’ and the reality of it all hit him like an ice truck. He took a step or two back from the side of the stage, just needing a moment to collect himself. And then, he was on. Jensen did nothing more than wink as he passed him and the five minutes went past in a blur, until Jared was laying half naked on the stage, sweating and buzzing with adrenaline. The noise of the applause sounded as if it were miles away and the heat from the footlights warmed the top of his head.  
Jared sat up, turned on his bare ass and stood up to a room of men on their feet and suddenly the applause seemed deafening. Jared bowed lowly with demure grace and swept from the stage in long elegant strides.

“Do you hear that?” Jensen grinned, wrapping Jared in a robe so he could finally move his hand from his groin.

“Yes.” Jared said breathlessly, grinning at Coco who was bouncing up and down on his toes, clapping with glee.

“You were unreal, honey.” Coco squealed.

“You were, you were crazy hot out there, sugar.” Jensen was still grinning but it vanished in an instant. “We’ve had requests for private dances already.”

“No.” Jared shook his. “I’ll Mingle but no, it took everything out of me to get up there. I can’t-”

“Hey, chill. You don’t have to.” Jensen said, and if Jared didn’t know any better, he would have said Jensen looked relieved.

“Thank you.”

“Go and freshen up for the Mingle.”

“Okay.” Jared swallowed thickly and Coco lead him back to the dressing room and he was thankful for it because his legs felt like Jell-O.

Jared chose to go ‘robe-less’ for the Mingle. Coco helped him tighten his corset and Jared replaced his tiny G-string for a pair of sheer back red panties to match the garter belt and stockings. Jensen waved him over to the bar where there was a waiting cocktail prepared for him.

“I thought I wasn’t permitted to drink on the job.” Jared said, as he felt the eyes in room fall over his body. 

“I lied, I just wanted to see what you could do sober.” Jensen grinned.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Jensen smirked, pushing the tempting cocktail toward Jared. “It’s a Pina Colada.”

“Which is?”

“Coconut, rum and pineapple.”

“Oh, yummy.” Jared leaned sexily over the bar, knowing he was still technically performing and wrapped his glossy lips around the straw.

“If anyone oversteps the mark during the Mingle, you walk away and you tell me, okay sugar?”

“I feel as if you have a whole set of rules just for me.” Jared bit his lip as Jensen just simply gazed back at him wantonly. 

“Go on. Thirty minutes, okay?”

“Yes, boss.” Jared took another sip of the sweet cocktail and pushed himself away from the bar. 

The Mingle wasn’t so bad. There was a lot of walking around and lap sitting. And money was pushed down the front of Jared’s corset. A lot of money. As he sat on the lap of some middle-aged man who claimed to have an executive position working for DuPont. But Jared was distracted by the beckoning finger of a lone man sitting in a dimly lit corner. Jared made his excuses to ‘Mr. DuPont’ and slinked his way toward the client. The man was handsome and in his fifties at least. There was huge camel toned stetson sitting on his table and the man was sporting a horseshoe mustache which was peppered with a touch of gray.   
“Nice work out there tonight, cutie pie.” The man drawled out in a strong Texan accent. He patted his lap and Jared slipped between his open legs. He felt a hand settle without hesitation against his ass and obediently leaned into it. 

“Thank you, Mr-”

“Morgan. But uh, you can call me Jeff.” The man had a wicked grin and Jared, for his sins was immediately attracted to him and figured at that moment he must have some kink for older men. “And you’re the Goddess Fregga.” Jeff grinned, mispronouncing the name.

“Freyja.” Jared said softly, using his lips to form the word.

“Freyja.” Jeff repeated as his calloused hand caught against Jared’s panties, gentle circles and the occasional squeeze. “You gonna give me a private dance?”

“Oh, Jeff.” Jared sighed, laying the flirting on thick but really, he was so handsome it wasn’t a chore. “Since it’s my first night, I’m not permitted to.” Jared lied toying with the silver eagle bolo necklace that sat against his bare, hairy chest.

Meanwhile, Jensen was ready to explode.

“Jeff has got his hands all over him.” Jensen hissed, as Coco sat at the bar sipping at a glass of Dubonnet. 

“He’s Mingling, Jenny. It’s what you asked him to do. It’s what you ask _all_ of us to do. It’s our job, in case you forgot, honey.”

“He’ll want a private dance.” Jensen scowled.

“He always does. Jenny, can I give you some advice?”

“No, but I have feeling you’re going to whether I want it or not.”

“Hm. Okay, you need to turn off, all this-” Coco gestured at Jensen’s very being. ‘-if you want to get with that.” He said, throwing his eyes in Jared’s general direction. “Because you can wine and dine him and buy him Halston gowns and call him every sweet, slick name under the sun but you won’t get him like that. Jared is the kind of guy who would go gaga over a daisy picked from a grass verge. And now, he’s just doing the job you asked him to because he likes you too and wants to make you proud. And the job is important to him. Me and Alley, we’re not real dancers, not like Jared. If that boy hadn’t injured himself, he’d be dancing for the National Ballet now, not sitting on the lap of some oil tycoon creepo. The best thing you can do to win Jared over is to support him in the job you gave him.”

“I don’t want dudes touching him.” Jensen said bitterly as he watched Jared flirt hard.

“It’s too late for that now, honey.”

Jeff slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a clip holding a huge bundle of bills.

“Here, take this.”

“All of it?”

“Uh huh, and go tell J.A that Jeff wants a private dance with the new boy.”

“I-” Jared eyed the money. He had never been driven by money in his life but he figured he would have to perform private dances eventually and why not begin with a sleazy but super hot older man. 

“I’ll pay J.A double for the dance and I’ll see you get a pretty tip. How’s that, pretty boy?”

“Okay. I’ll ask.”

“Good boy.” Jeff grinned and lifted his hands up so Jared could curl up from his lap and he walked toward the bar.

“What?” Jensen snapped as Jared laid the cash on the bar top.

“Jeff. Um, Mr. Morgan wants a private dance.” Jared said quietly.

“You’ve changed your tune.”

“He’s paying _you_ double.” Jared said, pushing the money toward Jensen.

“Booth 3 is free.” Jensen said, barely able to look Jared in the eye.

“Fine.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s wrist and leaned over the bar.

“Green light means busy, red light means you need help.” 

“I know.” Jared smiled and tore his hand away. “Don’t treat me any differently to your other boys, I don’t want special treatment.” Jared hated it, speaking to Jensen in that way but he had to focus on the job and whatever Jensen wanted from him, which was clearly nothing more than a quick lay at his ‘pad’, Jared had to put any feelings he had for Jensen aside. He switched himself on and slinked back toward Jeff, with a hand stretched out to the now upright man.

“Are we good?” Jeff grinned. “Because damn, you even make walkin’ look hot as hell.” Jared smirked as Jeff spoke with his groin and punctuated every word with a snap of his hips.

“We’re good.” Jared giggled, leading Jeff to private dance booth 3. Jeff made himself comfortable on the single leather couch that sat along one wall, all of which were floor to ceiling and on the ceiling mirrors. It wasn’t a room for hiding. The only other pieces of furniture were a long pouffe which matched the couch and a turntable with a stack of records next to it. While Jeff settled himself, Jared selected a record, deciding to go ‘all in’ with the private dance and chose ‘Love To Love You Baby’ by Donna Summer. He walked across the room, with Jeff’s eyes following him and switched on the green light which simultaneously locked the door. He ran a hand down a black silk robe that was hanging on the back of the door then crossed the room again, setting the needle on the record.

The vinyl crackled for a few seconds, giving Jared time to slide the pouffe against the couch which meant that Jeff was forced to spread his legs.

“Like where this is goin’.” Jeff drawled. 

The music started and Jared began to move, just slow sensual hip rolls and all the eye contact he could bear. Jeff was ruggedly good-looking but Jared still felt nervous in such close quarters. And so he turned his back, at least Jeff got a view of his ass through the sheer back of the panties as he tugged at the ribbons of his corset. That eventually came away with more trouble than Jared would have liked and he slipped out of it before crawling onto the pouffe and laying on his back. It was barely dancing, just sexy languid strokes of his body and excessive lip licking. Jared lifted one long leg in air and pointed his toes, fingers working over the fixings of his garter belt. He had expected to be touched and found he didn’t really mind when Jeff helped him out, rolling one stocking up to his toes and off then assisting with second.   
Jared pulled himself up gracefully and knelt on the pouffe, the constant gyrating and Jeff’s lust blown eyes were having an effect and knew that Jeff could see his cock twitching to life under the satin front of his panties.

“C’mon, cutie pie. Show me the whole deal.” Jeff grinned, cocking his head to one side and lifting his hips from the couch. The man’s erection was thick and Jared could see the bulbous head of his cock through his slacks. Jared bit down on his bottom lip and started to lip-sync, as his fingers worked his panties down which elicited a groan from his captive audience of one. He slipped out of them quickly without a lot grace before moving with an arched back, body pumping over Jeff’s lap and sat right on his dick. The slow beat continued as Jared, naked but for glittery silver stars covering his nipples, writhed and ground Jeff to completion. Well, almost. The pair were too lost in their private dance to hear the door rattle but they certainly noticed as Jensen burst in with Coco close behind him, present only as a human balm of calm.

“That’s it, that’s enough, kids.” Jensen said as if were a dad who had just burst in on his son necking in his bedroom. He grabbed Jared by his arm and dragged him from Jeff’s lap.

“Jensen, what are you doing? Get off me. I haven’t finished.”

“Yeah, you have sugar.” Jensen snapped, grabbing the black silk robe from the back of the door and just throwing it at Jared’s body. Jensen let go of Jared long enough for the boy to make himself decent before grabbing his arm a second time and dragging him from the booth. “Apologies, Jeff. This boy broke a rule. You’ll get your cash back, brother.”

“No worries, J.A. It’s cool, man. Maybe another time, Goddess?” Jeff grinned but Jared wasn’t given time answer. “Hey Coco. You wanna finish me off here?” Jeff glanced up at Coco who shrugged out a yes.

“Are going to pay me, Jeff?”

“Sure I am.” Jeff shot Coco his wicked grinned as the door was shut and Coco climbed on board. “Hey, what’s the deal with J.A and that new chick?”

“Jensen’s in love with him.” Coco said, rubbing Jeff up the right way.

“Oh man, I always said that would happen one day. And does the chick feel the same?”

“Oh yah.” Coco nodded, finally making Jeff come inside his slacks with a long drawn out groan. “But it’s complicated.”

“Always is.” Jeff hissed.

“So, any way, how’s your wife?”

*

Jensen had dragged Jared to the opposite backstage door which Jared found to be a storeroom for the bar. Shelves of alcohol and glassware stacked up to the ceiling.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you were bugging out about private dances and then all of a sudden, you’re into it.” Jensen yelled, Jared flinched.

“You told me it was a part of the job, Jen. And I figured that I would have to do it one day so I chose today. I was buzzing from my first dance and I felt good about myself. I thought you’d be proud of me.”

“You were fully naked on Jeff’s lap.”

“Isn’t that what all your boys do?” Jared cocked an eyebrow but was trembling with anger. “Because Coco gave me the skinny and it is.”

“I don’t want you doing it any more.”

“Why? Because I made you a lot of tax free dollars tonight Jensen. And going by the feel of the club tonight, I could probably make you a lot more. You hired me for this and now you’re making up your own little ‘Goddess Rule Book’. So tell me why, Jensen. Tell me why you don’t want me doing it.” Jared knew, kind of in a roundabout way but Jensen was hard to read unless he was up in your face seducing.

“I just thought it would be too much for you, sugar.”

“It’s not.” Jared snapped. “So, are you going to let me?”

“I guess.” Jensen looked deflated and Jared hated that he did.

“Thank you.” Jared pulled the robe around his body and smiled softly. “If you can’t stop lying to me, at least stop lying to yourself.” Jared pushed passed Jensen and walked out of the storeroom.

*

The rest of Jared’s debut dances went without a hitch. He stuck with disco for the second, dancing to ‘Boogie Nights’ in green satin gym shorts and white knee high socks. The third was also disco, a floaty feminine dance to ‘More Than A Woman.’. For his fourth dance however he chose another rock track to perform his first fully nude routine but in only a matter of days, the word had spread about his beauty and class and the club was buzzing. Jared found himself once again, full of nerves as he sat naked under a robe while Coco greased his hair back and sprayed it with glitter.

“How are you feeling, honey?”

“Sick.” Jared groaned, leaning forward to check the heavy black and silver make up around his eyes. The look was severe and sexy and he loved it.

“Your first full nude dance is always the worst.” Coco said encouragingly. “And things with Jensen seemed to have chilled.”

“Yeah, it’s just a boss and his employee now. I saw him feeling up the ‘Toga Twins’ behind the bar earlier.” Jared rolled his eyes and swept some extra glittery powder across one cheek.

“Hm. You know that there’s more to Jensen than meets the eye. Fire daddy sleaze or not, he _does_ like you, Jay.”

“I know, I guess. I can’t think about Jensen right now. I have to focus on the dance.”

“Message received, honey. And don’t forget we need to talk more about your idea of the double dance you mentioned yesterday.”

“We will, no holds barred?”

“Oh wow, no holds barred.” Coco giggled and gave Jared’s shoulders a squeeze.

“On in five, Goddess.” Jensen flashed Jared a forced smile as he opened the dressing room door.

“Okay, boss.”

“Are you su-”

“Yes, Jen. I’m really sure.”

“Okay, cool. Have fun out there, sugar.” Jensen muttered.

As was usual with the anticipation of a nude dance, the club was quiet, if only for a few hushed tones of chatter and the clinking of glasses. The lights were down lower than usual and the stage lights were moody, as requested by Jared. The song was bluesy rock and Jared had practiced it more than any of the dances. Dancing nude brought other complications but he had worked through them. He walked onto the dark center stage and stood with his back to the audience and knelt with his legs apart, beautiful bottom presented to the clients. His cock and balls were hanging between his legs and on complete view. Jared felt far out sexy and switched on ready to dance to a song that he had picked out especially for Jensen.

The dance was sexual and dramatic, long body grinds and full length crawls along the width of the stage. Jared used his beautiful body to his full advantage, hands roaming his flat stomach and once or twice teasingly sliding over his cock. Every inch of his skin was sheathed in sweat within seconds which only added to his look. As the music drew to a close, Jared turned his back on his audience, he lowered himself down to the slow beat of ‘Have You Ever Loved A Woman?’ and bent over, hips rolling and thrusting and leaving nothing to the imagination. The audience rose to their feet, whistling and calling out cute names and offers of privates dances.

Jensen sat in his booth silently watching Jared through a fog of cigarette smoke become the Goddess he told him he was. And he hated every second of it. 

What Jensen didn’t hate was the sheer amount money that Jared had brought into the club, Jared himself was flush with cash too and with that, three weeks later Alley was demoted and Jared was made headliner of the sleazy club with no name.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after his promotion, Jared finally found time to sit down in his dorm room to read a pile of letters that had been collecting dust for weeks. One was from his mom and the rest were from various tutors concerned about his absences and the last was from the principal stating that he had had better pull his socks up or he would be out. The letters hadn’t come as a shock and they did nothing more than put an end to the thoughts about dropping out. Three weeks of toying with the idea of leaving his free ride behind. He hadn’t been happy at college, even if he had worked hard at the start, Jared had found his calling and was making so much money he knew he had the funds to set up on his own.   
Jared sat at his desk and wrote two letters, one to the principal to inform him of his leaving and one to his mother full of bull shit about how school is great and other stories. He knew he wasn’t ready to tell his mother the truth yet, the lies twisted in his gut as he wrote them but the letter was a necessary evil, for now. He also made a mental note to ask Coco for advice on someplace to live. It was all happening fast, but Jared felt more confident and sure of himself than he had ever done. He mailed the letter to his mom and left the dropping out letter with Mrs. R who grabbed him by the arm the moment he reached through the hatch to drop it into the inbox.

“Not so fast, sparky.” Mrs. R said, nodding toward the door into the office. Jared reluctantly pushed his way into the office with a frown. “Don’t think I haven’t seen the letters from your tutors and people are talking about you creeping into your dorm at 3 AM covered in glitter.”

“It’s the job.”

“I gathered.”

“I’m dropping out.” Jared said, not a nail biter by nature but he couldn’t help but nibble on a hot pink polished nail. Mrs. R snatched up Jared’s hand.

“What have you got yourself into, wearing nail polish, what kind of job is it?”

“I told you, it’s dancing. I’m headliner already and I love it. The audience dig me.”

“Hm, does your mother know?” 

“No and if she calls, you mustn’t tell. I’m not ready yet, Mrs. R. It’s my dream and I’m earning so much money. I’m working on routines all day and it’s just perfect.” Jared knew he was babbling.

“I can’t say I approve.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to. But please, don’t tell my mom. I know what I’m doing. I opened a bank account and everything.”

“I won’t tell her but I’m not lying for you Jared.”

“Okay.”

“I suppose then, if you’re not a student here any more. You can call me Kim and-” Kim moved around her desk and sat down to scribble on a notebook. She tore the page out and handed the paper to Jared. “That is my home number. Just in case.”

“Thank you.” Jared folded the paper in half and pushed it into his jeans pocket.

“And come and see me here any time. And maybe I could come and see you dance.”

“I think perhaps it isn’t your kind of thing.” Jared winced through a smirk.

“Why am I not surprised?” Kim pulled Jared in and gave him a hug, which he happily reciprocated. “It’s only because you’re the brightest spark in this place that I’m not putting up much of a fight.”

“I know, and I’m grateful. You’re such a cool chick, Mrs. R.” Jared grinned.

“Oh you kids.” Kim said, batting at Jared’s hip. “Go on, get. Before I change my mind.”

*

Despite his having no place to go, Jared decided to pack and since his roommate had been AWOL for several weeks, he was able to do it in peace which meant laying his costumes and growing collection of lingerie and make up on his bed.

“Hey, baby.” Chad said, announcing his uninvited arrival into Jared’s dorm. Jared was so over his frat boy ex who looked even more juvenile after spending time in Jensen’s company.

“What do you want?” 

“Just stopped by to say hi to my sexy ex.” Chad smirked and cocked his head to one side as he eyed a neat pile of exotic looking panties on Jared’s bed. “What’s all this, huh? You got a girlfriend or are you secret panty sniffer?”

“Classy.” Jared scoffed because he had changed in recent weeks and wasn’t about to sit and take whatever bullshit Chad spewed.

“It’s mine. I have a job now, so I’m dropping out of college to work as a stripper.” Jared hated that word but it worked for that particular conversation. “I get paid to dance naked in front of very rich men, who then pay me to writhe on their cocks.”

Chad chuckled and approached the bed, picking up a tiny blue metallic G-String with his finger.

“Sure you do.” 

“I do.” Jared stood up and closed the distance between them. “And you, you can’t afford me.”

“You a hooker?” Chad smirked as Jared snatched the panties from his finger.

“Even if I was, you can dream on because you lost your chance.”

“Wouldn’t want to sleep with a hooker anyways. Dirty.”

“Sure. Okay, you can go now because I am sick of your face.” Jared grabbed Chad’s shoulders and backed him out of the room.   
“You’ve gone nutso.”

“And you’re just going.” Jared gave Chad a hard shove out of the door and locked it behind him.

“Whore!” Chad yelled through the closed door.

“Just about what I expected.” Jared sighed but brushed the insult away.

*

Jared sat outside the grounds of the college on a box, surrounded by bags and cases waiting for Coco and his boyfriend Gil to pick him up and take him back to their apartment. After seeking Coco out for advice on where to live, Coco had said; ‘ _Honey, we have a spare guest room. Rent from us_.’ And so Jared agreed because who isn’t going to say no to living in a super fly apartment uptown. He was keen to make the move from college a fast one, avoiding appointments with tutors who were obliged to try and persuade a gifted student to stay but Chad had seen fit tell the entire school that Jared was now a ‘cross-dressing fag street walker’ as the rumor mill surrounding Jared begun to turn again, but he was a different person and he wouldn’t have to deal with any of those people again. Jared opened his vanity case and took out his leather encased alarm clock and checked the time. In five minutes, he would be free but a lot can happen in five minutes. 

“So, it’s true.” Jared looked up at the voice he knew, or at least used to know and offered his ex friend a weak smile.

“That depends on what you’ve heard Chad say.” Jared frowned as Gen looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“That you’ve dropped out of college.”

“That part is true.”

“And that you’re a hooker now.”

“That part is false.” Jared said through tight lips.

“I kind of figured.” Gen gave her former friend a weak smile and plonked her tiny body on a box. “So, what is it, really?”

“Dancing. It’s-” Jared chuckled. “-it’s burlesque.”

“Oh my God. Like Gypsy?”

“Yeah, like Gypsy.” Jared smiled. “But for guys and a lot more nudity.”

“That is so wild.” Gen chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s pretty unreal and it’s not just taking your clothes off. I get to dance real numbers, and choreograph them. I make my costumes too.” Jared was enthusiastic as he spoke which made Gen smile. “It’s fun and but can be hard work.”

“Listen, I-”

“I know.” Jared nodded, because he did. College was ‘survival of the fittest’, he hated it but that was the lie of the land and no one could change that. “I didn’t think college would be anything like high school but it’s kind of worse. You either fit in or you don’t.”

“You’re a pretty boy who likes boys.” Gen shrugged. “I always liked that you didn’t hide it.”

“I never have, but I’m doing something super cool for me now and I love it. And I know, taking your clothes off in front of a room full of strangers is crazy to some people but it’s more than that.”

“You’re happy?”

“Yeah, I am.” Jared looked down and smiled to himself, trying not to feel sad that Gen had taken in upon herself to be supportive at the final hour. But the apology was welcomed nonetheless.

“That’s all that matters.”

“Maybe you could come see me one day?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Gen blushed. 

“You like hunky men?”

“Oh yeah.” 

“It’s just hunky men but in make up and G-strings.” Jared said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh your life, Jay.”

“It’s mine and I love it.” Jared nodded as a shiny aquamarine bug pulled up next to them.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Coco yelled from the window. “Oh honey, you are so annoyingly pretty I want to kill myself.” Coco lowered his sunglasses and grinned at Gen before offering a hand. Gen stood up and shook Coco’s hand. “And who are you?”

“Gen, I-I was-”

“She’s a friend.” Jared said, moving up behind Gen. 

“Well, Gen friend of Jay’s, you’re now a friend of ours.” Coco leaned back and threw a thumb at his long suffering boyfriend Gil. “This is Gil, he’s my special someone. And we insist you come for dinner once Jay is settled in our crib.”

Genevieve looked up at Jared for permission almost, since she hadn’t spoken to him for months and felt like a terrible friend. Jared nodded.

“You will. Right?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” 

“Okay, we will call you, honey.” Coco grinned. “Come on Jay, get those boxes in the car, we have work soon!” 

“I will call. I’ll leave and message with Mrs. R. And thank you for this.”

“Alright.” Gen nodded. “Thank you for what, for ignoring you for months?”

“No, for being a cool friend and waving me off. Better than sitting on a bunch of crappy boxes while people call me a whore.” Jared laughed and Gen didn’t know whether to follow suit.

“Well, for what it’s worth. I’m sorry and now I’m stuck with these chumps.” Gen pouted but it was playful.

“No, you have us too. Okay?”

“You’re such a good person.” Gen sucked in a few tears and wrapped her tiny frame around Jared’s waist and hugged him tightly.

“I’ll see you again soon.”

“Oh come on, Goddess! It’s like Brief Encounter here.” Coco yelled, keen to get moving.

“I was the ‘little bird’.” Gen whispered.

“I kinda hoped you were.” Jared grinned.

*

After a brief but jovial introduction to Coco’s boyfriend Gil, who remarked ‘ _You are so fucking beautiful, I would not care if Matt did the dirty on me with you_.’ The weirdest part of that sentence was that Jared discovered that Gil calls Coco, Matt. His real name.

“So, what’s the skinny?” Jared said, leaning through the middle of the front seats because there was no leg room or any kind of room in the back of Gil’s bug.

“Well, we’re going to have to abandon you at the apartment because I need to go shopping before work and Gil has work too.”

“What do you do, Gil?” Jared asked.

“I’m a flight attendant for Pan Am.”

“Super cool. I thought they only employed girls.”

“Mostly they do.” Coco said, grabbing Gil’s smooth chin. “But look at this face.” Gil smirked and pulled his head back. 

“I’m flying out to Paris today.” 

“Paris looks unreal, man.” Jared beamed.

“It is, I’ve been twice.” Coco grinned back at Jared.

“I would love to go to Paris one day. The Moulin Rouge, the Eiffel Tower, the fashion houses.”

“Maybe we can go, or maybe Jensen will whisk you away there for some hot lovin’.”

“Coco, no. That ship has sailed.” 

“We’ll see.”

Coco and Gil’s apartment was huge and unreal, and after a quick tour Jared was left to his own devices to unpack. His room was bigger than his dorm with a fitted closet which was almost like another room itself. He spent an hour or so packing his clothes away and setting his room up before packing his vanity case with his clothes he needed for work and putting a green sequin cocktail dress on a hanger and zipping it up in a protective cover. It had been the most money he had splurged on an outfit but he’d just had to buy it. Because it reminded him of Jensen’s eyes.

The club was oddly quiet when Jared turned up for work, usually he could hear the music the moment he unlocked the door (he had a key now) but it was eerily silent. He walked down the narrow stairs and pushed his way through the beaded curtain. The club floor was a mess. Upturned tables with their contents smashed to pieces lay strewn across the floor. There were puddles of alcohol and broken bottles everywhere and the footlights had been ripped off and thrown onto the stage.

“What the hell?” Jared said, stepping tentatively through broken glass on the floor. Coco appeared from behind the bar with a dustpan and brush. “What happened, did we get robbed?”

“No, Alley happened.” Coco was clearly still seething and it unsettled Jared because Coco was rarely without a smile. “We’re not opening tonight, for obvious reasons.”

“Where’s Jen?” Jared said, setting his case on the bar.

“He’s in the staff restroom. Jay, she attacked him.”

That was enough for Jared, he dropped his dress on the floor and dashed through to the restroom, pushing the door open. There was blood all over the floor and Jensen was in his shirt sleeves running a bleeding hand under the cold water.

“Oh Jen, are you okay?” Jared said, moving to Jensen’s side and taking hold of his wrist.

“Alley went nuts.” 

“I can see.” Jared frowned and examined the cut on the palm of Jensen’s hand. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No, just this.” Jensen winced. 

“I think you need stitches, Jen.”

“No, I’m not going to the hospital. There’s a first aid kit under the sink. You can be my naughty nurse and fix it for me.”

“Is there anything that will stop you from being a sleaze?” Jared smirked, kneeling down and retrieving the first aid box.

“Death.” Jensen grinned through the pain and Jared sat him down on the toilet.

“Of course.” Jared rolled his eyes and went about cleaning the wound. “So, what happened here?”

“I was just here, making notes for the booze order. Alley comes in as usual, it’s a work night so no big. And then I tell her that you’re headlining now.”

“Right.” Jared sighed.

“So, she goes loco all over my ass. Wrecking the joint and screaming that she was here first. I try and calm the chick down and then she smashed a bottle of Dubonnet on the bar and went for me like some possessed freak. Defensive.” Jensen said, trying to wiggle the fingers on his injured hand.

“Stop moving. I take it she’s fired.”

“You bet she is.” Jensen scoffed. “It should have happened a long time ago. She’s never been like you.”

“Well.” Jared shrugged, not really enjoying that he was partly to blame for Alley’s meltdown. “At least you have insurance.”

“Uh.” Jensen slumped and shook his head.

“Jen, seriously.”

“Hey, chill sugar. It’s not that bad. The tables aren’t damaged and the only thing that’s going to cost me the most cash are the footlights. Booze is booze, and I get it on the sly so-”

“You’re terrible.” Jared chuckled, trying his best to mend Jensen’s hand.

“Come out for dinner with me again, Goddess.”

“No, Jen. I can’t.”

“Why? Things have been mellow between us recently. You can pick the restaurant. Anywhere you want.”

“Even if I wanted to grab a burger and go park up someplace?”

“Even that. So, come to my place at seven on Monday?”

“Okay.” Jared smiled and dipped his head. Jensen lifted his chin with a gentle touch.

“I _do_ like you, Jay. I like you a lot.” 

“I know. And, I like you too.” 

Jensen pressed his lips against Jared’s, and pulled him in with one hand, the kiss became heated and deep fast as Jared pushed himself between Jensen’s thighs. Jared let out soft, needy moans and pressed himself closer, letting himself finally become lost in Jensen.

“No, go! Get out, you evil old witch!” 

Jared and Jensen were pulled out from their kiss by Coco’s yells and Alley standing in front of them with Coco behind her brandishing his dustpan.

“Are you going to kill me with your dustpan?” Alley smirked.

“I’ll give it a shot, you freakazoid. You’re just another piece of dirt to sweep up.” Coco hissed, moving around to protect his two friends.

“You’ve got a fucking nerve coming back in here.” Jensen hissed.

“Relax, I came to get my stuff.” Alley scoffed and shot Jared daggers. She reached under the sink and took out a sad looking make up bag. “This is mine.”

“Get out, and don’t come back!” Jensen yelled, while Jared gripped his arm to calm him.

“I’m gone. I hope you all die.” Alley snorted and swept out of the restroom with Coco hot on her tail, keen to get rid once and for all.

“She did this because he knows I can’t call the cops on her. Fucking sly bitch.” Jensen said bitterly.

“Relax Jen, I’ll help you get this place cleaned up and we can reopen tomorrow.” Jared said, finishing up wrapping a bandage around Jensen’s hand.

“My Goddess, thank you.”

*

The next few days at the club were kind of blissful for Jared, Alley’s absence had a marked effect on the atmosphere. The new footlights were bigger and better and Jared even persuaded Jensen to buy a glitter ball to hang over the stage. It kind of felt like a new dawn, even if they were one dancer down but both Jared and Coco were concerned about Jensen attempting to even scout for someone to level out the numbers and so the pair called a meeting with Jensen for Saturday lunchtime at Deacons. 

“You two look like you're plotting.” Jensen smirked, lighting a cigarette and throwing the spent match in the ashtray. His gold chain shone against his chest and he was looking like the very God his Goddess wanted. 

“We are.” Coco beamed then turned to Jared as the pair whispered out a to and fro conversation about who was going to pitch their idea. Jensen smirked at the little exchange and quickly put an end to it. 

“Let me make this easy for you, girls. I sense you've had an idea for the club.”

“Yah.” Coco nodded in unison with his friend. 

“Okay, whose idea was it?” 

“Mine.” Jared beamed. 

“Then you ask.” Jensen leaned forward and flicked ash into the ashtray and Jared could see right down to his navel which temporarily rendered him speechless. 

“Uh, okay. News is, we want to perform as a duo.” 

Jensen nodded and wound his finger for Jared to continue. 

“Real choreographed routines but a lot more hot and sexy.” 

“Okay?” 

“We would make out, as in real hot making out, not fake like the 'Toga Twins'.”

“Uh huh." Jensen nodded and took a deep drag on his menthol and exhaled slow. "Show me.”

“Huh?”

“Kiss each other.” 

“In the middle of a coffee shop?” Jared snorted, shaking his head.

“We're outside. I want to see. Show me.” Jensen grinned wickedly and wiggled into his wicker chair. 

“You're a creep, Jen.” Coco snipped. 

“Two hot guys tell me they want to get it on, on my stage and I'm just meant to be mellow about it. It's hot. And you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have suggested it.”

“Your logic is a drag, Jen.” Coco smirked. 

“Call it your audition.” 

Jared turned to look at Coco, they both shrugged in sync and leaned in close for a soft, wet sensual kiss. 

“Fuck.” Jared heard Jensen say. He pulled away from the kiss first, mostly to ensure that Jensen wasn't going to combust on the spot. “Yeah, you can do that.” Jensen said deeply. 

“Cool.” Coco said casually. “Obviously there will be less clothes.”

“Obviously.” Jensen grinned and shifted against his chair. 

“Boner?” Jared said as he sipped demurely from a tiny espresso cup. 

“You betcha, sugar.” 

To say Gil was shocked by the dance routine that Jared and Coco ran past him on the floor of their apartment was an understatement. They had been dressed through the entire routine, in matching gym shorts and racer-back vests but the writhing and kissing seemed to have taken an interesting toll on Gil.

“Gilly, have you got a boner?” Coco snorted, still spread over Jared who was on his arched back looking at Gil upside down with kiss-stung lips.

“It was hot and I’m only human.”

“It’s an act.” Jared grinned. “We do not have the hots for one another at all.” He said honestly and as much as neither of them hadn’t fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch, there was no real sexual connection between them at all.

“I can show you our dicks, limp as.” Coco said, climbing from Jared’s body, who turned onto his front. “And anyway, Jay is love sick for Jensen.”

“So, no chance of a three-way then?” Gil smirked.

“Ugh, no. It would be like trying to fuck my sister.”

“I second that.” Jared chuckled.

“Pity.” Gil pouted and Jared laid watching as Coco crawled onto Gil’s lap which was his cue to split. Jared had become used to walking in on them in all manner of interesting shapes and threw a cheery ‘ _have fun_ ’ over his shoulder before retreating to his bedroom to prepare his costume for the debut of he and Coco’s duo dance. Costume, more like two black glittery nipple tassels that had been weighted and a matching black G-String. The routine was to be Jared’s most daring to date, even more daring than his fully nude dances which he did as easy as breathing these days. Jared’s outfit for his ‘burgers and making out’ date with Jensen was hanging up against his closet door. A pretty, sheer floral sundress with matching espadrilles which had a small heel and laced around his ankles. Jensen had always loved him in women’s fashions and it was just as well because Jared loved it too and rarely wore anything that was overtly masculine any more. 

For all of Jensen’s faults, he made Jared feel like a whole person. He let him be who wanted and needed to be and that had been the deciding factor in Jared finally giving Jensen the chance at another date. He was falling in love with Jensen and felt ready to let the feeling take him entirely. 

*

Eight minutes of ‘Kashmir’ by Led Zeppelin was accompanied by eight minutes of sensual kissing, grinding and the simulating of anal sex. For the last perfectly timed minute of the dance, Jared was on his hands and knees, head and shoulders past the footlights, while Coco knelt behind him, hips grinding while they feigned the throws of orgasm. Jared rarely saw what was beyond the footlights when he was on stage but he used the new view to his advantage. Fingers were sucked and kisses were thrown out into his captive audience. Men looked on, some, Jared note with hands down their pants, others with a look of shook. But the good kind. The dance had the men rise to their feet and the bookings for subsequent private dances was unreal. 

The requests kept coming as he sat backstage, Jared counted twelve which would earn he and Jensen a huge amount of money but that many dances in one night was too much. Especially after such an intense night of routines. Jared wrapped himself in a tiny black silk robe and sought out Jensen, who was behind the bar being shown how to mix a cocktail by the beefy straight bartender Ty.

“Hey, Jen.” Jared smiled, sitting on a stool and resting his elbows on the bar. 

“Hey, sugar.” Jensen grinned and leaned over, pressing a kiss against Jared’s glittery cheek. Chaste for Jensen but Jared kind of loved it when Jensen was like that. 

“How did you like the dance?”

“Hot. I got a boner.” Jensen said plainly, which elicited an eye roll Jared. “I don’t know how you two don’t pop boners when you’re doing that.” He added, mixing a whiskey sour for Jared. A new favorite.

“I hate to break the fantasy but Coco and I don’t like one another in that way. It’s all an act.” 

“So no chance of a three-way then, sugar?” Jensen chuckled, reaching into Jared’s robe and tugging on one of Jared’s nipple tassels which made him shiver.

“That’s what Gil said, you two should start a club.” Jared smirked.

“Pity.”

“Hm. So the reason I came to find you, is that I’ve got an unreal amount of requests for ‘privates’ and I really don’t have the energy to do so many in one night.”

“How many?”

“Twelve and counting.”

“Wow, unprecedented. But, you’re a foxy lady so it’s not a surprise.” Jensen grinned. “How about you Mingle for an hour instead of thirty minutes, we can’t let the clients down entirely.”

“Counter offer. An hour Mingle but fully nude.” Jared bit his lip as his confidence knew no bounds these days.

“Risky.” 

“The clients know the rules, most of them are regulars and we have Ty here to help out if anyone gets too touchy.” Jared smiled at Ty who grunted out an affirmative. “See?” 

“Okay, but if just _one_ thing happens, you stop.”

“Deal.” Jared finished his whiskey sour and slid from the stool. “I’ll go freshen up.”

Jared stripped down to just the tassels and sat at the make up mirror to touch up his rouge and the red polish on his fingers and toes. It had been Coco’s crazy idea for them to wear weighted nipple tassels due their lack of sexual chemistry when they first started rehearsing their duo dance. ‘ _They’ll turn us on, just enough_ ’. And Coco had been right and Jared discovered that his nipples were suddenly more useful than he first gave them credit for. His appearance on the club floor turned heads and Jared gave Jensen a sexy smile as he passed him by. Jared weaved through the tables with exaggerated hips and stroked the shoulders of clients. He sat on laps and tugged on ties, his ass was rubbed and squeezed and money was thrust at him left, right and center. 

“Out of the all the dancers you’ve hired over the years, J.A. That one confuses me the most.” Ty said as he watched Jared bent over, legs for days, tiny perfect ass on display and leaning over a table while having his tassels pulled by a table of suited businessmen. Jensen turned his head stiffly to look at Ty.

“’That one’?”

“Oh yeah, I mean. Look at her, him. He’s got none of the equipment that usually gets me going but damn, that is one fine looking piece of real estate.”

“What?” Jensen chuckled because for all the many years that Ty had worked for him, it was most the man had said in one go. Ever. “That’s my boyfriend.” Jensen said, perhaps a little prematurely.

“Oh, didn’t realize you two were getting it on. I dig it. Good job.” Ty nodded before using all of his heterosexual masculinity to drag his eyes away from Jared’s gorgeous little bottom.

During the hour, Jared had to visit Jensen at the bar several times to deposit bundles of cash into a glass. No clothes, nowhere to tuck the money away. The glass turned into one, then two then the money was transferred into an ice bucket. Jared spent the last fifteen minutes working the rest of the room, finding himself sitting on the lap of a very wealthy octogenarian with wandering hands which Jared smacked away twice playfully. The third time was a polite retreat but not before the man handed him a bundle of fifties by way of an apology. As Jared backed away, he turned around and smiled. Jeff was sitting in his usual spot, half in the dark with his huge stetson on the table.

“Hey, sweetheart. You miss me?” Jeff grinned and Jared slinked over to him, parking himself on his lap without thinking twice about.

“Of course.” Jared purred, well versed in telling all the clients exactly what they wanted to hear.

“Look at you _all_ naked.” Jeff nodded, lifting a finger for Jared to pull his cock out from between his closed legs. He obliged. “Beautiful big dick, for a beautiful tall woman.”

“Did you enjoy the show tonight, Jeff?” Jared hummed, tugging on Jeff’s bolo tie which had a Texan star on it this time.

“Got here a little too late for that, baby. But I heard you rocked the room with your naughty little co-star.”

“We did, the clients seemed to love us.”

“Loved _you_.” Jeff corrected. “So, you ain’t doin’ private dances tonight and that’s one hell of a pity because I just happened to bring a lot cash with me tonight.” Jeff said, tugging on one of Jared’s tassels which instantly made Jared react and it hadn’t gone unnoticed. Jeff was hot, Jared couldn’t deny it. And as Gil had said, he was only human.

“Did you?”

“Hm, was gonna spend it all on my favorite sexy dancer.” Jeff said, twiddling the tassel to provoke more reaction from Jared. “How’s this stayin’ on?” Another tug and another little whine.

“It’s a clamp and there’s some cosmetic glue.”

“That’s kinda naughty. I like it. So, what you’re gonna do is tell your boss that Morgan wants a dance. Okay?”

“I can’t Jeff, it wouldn’t be fair to the other clients. I turned down twelve dances tonight.”

“But you kinda owe me since J.A went all possessive on our asses last time. Had Coco finish me off, and he’s a hot piece of ass but he ain’t no Goddess.”

“All I can promise is that I’ll ask.” Jared said, now squirming on Jeff’s lap. Getting turned on during a Mingle was rare. Coco had told Jared to walk away if there was even a small sign that things were becoming heated. “Listen, I have five minutes left of my Mingle and more clients to see. I’ll speak to Jen and I’ll come back.”

“Sounds good to me, sweetheart.”

Jared stood up and to his disappointment, Jeff broke an instant rule with a sneaky attempt at slipping his fingers between Jared’s ass cheeks. Jared spun around and slapped Jeff’s hand hard.

“I’ll answer for Jen. It’s going to be no. Jeff, you know the rules.”

“Oh, c’mon baby. Don’t be like that.”

“No, you don’t get special treatment because you flash your cash around. Sorry. Maybe another night when you’ve relearned your southern manners.” Jared smiled sweetly and swept across the room to Mingle with ‘Mr. DuPont’.

“Damn, that babe is a firecracker.” Jeff chuckled to himself, unabashed. 

“I just put Jeff in the bad boys corner.” Jared said after dressing in his robe backstage and joining Jensen at the bar.

“Oh, what did he do?”

“Fingers.” Jared said, wiggling his own and pointing to a bottle of coconut rum behind the bar.

“He has his moments, won’t be the first time, or the last, sugar. Are you okay?”

“I am buzzing because I have a date with a stone cold fox tomorrow.” Jared giggled, lightly grabbing Jensen’s chain and tugging him over for a kiss. Jared pulled away and bit his lip. “I bought a cute little summer dress, it’s all pretty and sheer and very short.”

“You’re a tease.” Jensen growled, licking his lips and grinning back at Jared.

“I won’t be if you behave. So, tell me how much money I brought in tonight.” Jared said rubbing his hands together.

“No idea, sugar.” Jensen heaved the ice bucket onto the bar and Jared begun to count, placing the bills into two piles. When he had done, Jared handed Jensen half of the money. “What’s this for?”

“Your half, since we canceled ‘privates’ and you earn from them, it’s only fair.”

“No, you earned it, beautiful.” Jensen shook his head. 

“Please.”

“No, I wasn’t the one doing the work. I just stood here getting high on the vision of you all evening. I’m quite happy to do that for free.”

*

In fear of offending the general public not used to seeing a tall but graceful man in a see-through summer dress, Jared chose to get ready for his date with Jensen at the man’s pad. Armed with his ever faithful vanity case, Jared took a cab from home to Jensen’s exclusive apartment building. The idea of finally dating Jensen after so long would be the cherry on the cake for Jared. With a new found independence, a job which allowed him to be creative and grow as a person, he felt like the luckiest boy in the world and despite his dropping out of college, he could see nothing but a bright future for him and for Jensen.

Jared walked into the lobby, the floors were polished marble with large lively green potted palms lining the walls. The aged concierge gave Jared a friendly nod, clearly good at his job and recognizing him as a newcomer. 

“Floor, sir?”

“Penthouse.” Jared said quietly.

“Elevator 4.” 

“Thank you.” Jared nodded and tried to ignore the knowing look the concierge gave him. He knew Jensen was a self-styled Lothario, but often hated to be reminded. The lift shot up to the penthouse smoothly and Jared stepped out into a plush private hallway with cream fitted carpets and gold sconces lighting the way to Jensen’s apartment. Jared froze as he watched him stand with Alley in the door way, Alley had her arms around Jensen’s waist and moved to press a kiss against his lips. 

“No.” Jared spat out, turning around and hurrying back to the lift, he jabbed at the button as he felt Jensen close by.

“Jared, it’s not what you think.”

“It never is.” Jared sobbed, poking the elevator button.

“Please, listen. Alley was just-” 

“I’m sick of all this, just let me go.”

“Jenny, is everything okay?” Alley purred, still leaning against Jensen’s door, scantily clad and looking pleased with herself.

“Jared.” Jensen pressed, grabbing at Jared’s arm which was torn away the moment the elevator door opened. 

“No, I saw enough to realize what’s going on here. I quit.” Jared looked down as the elevator door closed, with Jensen trying desperately open it but to no avail.

*

Coco was in the midst of brushing his teeth when Jared returned from his failed date. He had cried all the way home in the back of a cab and the little mascara he had been wearing was running in black streaks down his face. His case was thrown on the hall way floor as Jared called out Coco’s name between sobs and eventually found him in the bathroom.

“Jensen, and Alley.” Jared sobbed. “I knew he was like this. Why did I think he could change?”

“Unf?” Coco spun around with his tooth brush in his mouth, frowning at first but then going wide-eyed at the sight of Jared’s distress. He held a finger up, turned and spat into the basin. “Okay, take a breath, honey.” Coco took Jared into his arms and walked him through to the living room, sitting him on the couch. “Just chill, honey. I’ll make us both a drink.” Jared’s new amazing best friend stroked his hair, handed him a box of Kleenex and stepped behind their tiny but well stocked bar. It was no time for making fancy cocktails. “I hope you like neat whiskey. I think you need it.”

“Hit me.” Jared sniffed.

“So, slowly. What the hell happened? You were so dreamy and happy when you left it was making my teeth ache.” Coco teased, handing Jared an almost full to brim glass of amber liquid.

“I was.” Jared allowed himself a chuckle, because Coco always tried to see the light in the dark. “I went to Jensen’s apartment building and I saw him with Alley.”

“Were they fucking naked in the hallway?” Coco asked wryly.

“Shut up. No, it was more intimate. Alley had her arms around him and they kissed. I saw, Jensen chased after me. I quit and ran.”

“What? You can’t quit your job because your boss can’t keep his dick in his slacks, honey.”

“Well, I have.” Jared said, wiping his nose with the heel of his hand.

“Are you sure you saw what you saw? Because, yah I know Jensen can be handsy with us boys but he’s never dug Alley in that way.”

“Well, he digs her now, Coco.” Jared slumped back and sipped his whiskey mournfully.

“Jay, I’m so sorry.” Coco said, chewing his bottom lip. 

“Shit had been so mellow between us. And Jensen seemed like he was making an effort for me.”

“Men are dogs and they cheat.” 

“On our date night?”

“As cheating timing goes, yah. That isn’t the coolest.”

“Fucking chump.”

“Yah, he is.” Coco agreed with a nod, knowing Jensen all too well.

“No, I mean me. I feel like a stupid teenager with a stupid crush.” Jared sobbed on Coco’s shoulder and they spent the rest of the night getting shamefully drunk and falling asleep on the couch at 3 AM.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Jensen had called and called. And called. Jared refused to speak to him and the bouquet of red roses he sent went straight into the trash. Coco was bugging out because it was now down to him and the ‘Toga Twins’ to keep the club’s clients happy and over the course of a week, the numbers dwindled and Jensen’s takings took a nosedive. With no Goddess headlining his show and tensions between he Coco at their worst, Jensen had hit rock bottom. 

While Jared spent his days watching TV and eating his weight in ice cream and finding he had a growing taste for coconut rum, Coco spent _his_ days trying to persuade Jared to come back to the club and thinking about how the entire mess just seemed _wrong_. Coco had known Jensen for several years and was discovered dancing on a podium in purple hot-pants at a gay roller disco by Jensen who had just freshly opened his club and was looking for boys to decorate his stage. Coco had never been a real dancer, he was mostly a flirt and used his pretty blue eyes and cute body to his advantage and had taught himself disco dancing. Jensen had sauntered into the roller hall and swept Coco off his feet and into his bed. One night of sex was enough for Coco who wanted to make a career out of male stripping. It was hot and sexy and the money was unreal. But Jensen was a law unto himself where boys were concerned and so Coco kept his distance sexually and the two became nothing more than work colleagues and pretty good friends. Coco liked to think that he knew Jensen well, even though the man was obsessively private about his past and wasn’t adverse to breaking the law as far as his business was concerned. All Coco knew was that Jensen had come from a moneyed family and that family weren’t around any more. Jensen never revealed any more than that.

Jensen’s attitude toward boys was an open book though and dancers came and went over the years and Jensen dallied with every last one of them. It wasn’t always full sex, sometimes it was sneaky blow jobs in the dressing room, heated make out sessions in his booth or covert hand jobs behind the bar. Jensen liked boys, and boys liked Jensen because he was gorgeous and rich and made every one of them feel like they were the prettiest boy in the world. The only person who hadn’t knocked Jensen for six, was Alley. Coco had known why Jensen had hired him, he had been first. Blonde and pretty, young and lithe. And the only boy Jensen hadn’t fooled around with. Jensen’s infamous bar kisses and fondling was as far as it went and Jensen only really did it for the sake of the clients. The men enjoyed seeing the boys being touched and kissed. And that was the reason why the whole ‘Alley and Jensen are fucking’ situation hadn’t sat right with Coco. And he had been right.

Jared hadn’t left the apartment for a week, spending time in his room sewing sequins onto a pair of denim ‘short shorts’ which were originally meant for a costume but Jared found the repetition of it relaxing. Along with the copious amounts of coconut rum, it numbed him.

“I’m going to grab a few groceries, honey.” Coco said, standing in the door way of Jared’s room. “Ugh, you look like a young, tall drunk Judy Garland.” Coco teased and Jared chuckled weakly. “Do you want me to pick anything up for you? Or maybe you can come with instead of bugging out in your room drinking rum.”

“More rum.” Jared said, waving an empty bottle.

“Okay, I’m not cool with encouraging your new alcohol problem, Jay but you’re horrible when you’re sober.”

“Jensen’s fault.”

“I know and trust me, that ass hole is suffering. The club is dead and everyone keeps asking where the Goddess has gone.”

“The Goddess is dead.”

“Please don’t kill yourself while I’m gone.” Coco frowned, only half joking.

“I wouldn’t give Jensen the satisfaction.”

“Good girl. I’ll see you later, honey.”

_Later_

Coco almost fell into Jared’s room, sans rum but grinning from ear to ear.

“Where’s my rum?” Jared pouted and kind of offended that Coco looked so fucking cheerful.

“In the store, where it should be. Honey, you need to go and see Jensen. Now.”

“Ugh. No.” Jared groaned, bouncing one leg like a petulant child. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Jay, listen.” Coco stepped into Jared’s room and knelt in front of him. “Are you going to listen to me?”

“Okay.” 

“I was at the store and I ran into Alley.” Coco nodded in agreement as Jared’s nostrils flared. “So first, I asked her why no one had dropped a house on her yet.” Coco cackled which made Jared smirk. “She didn’t laugh but she was crazy gleeful so I asked her what the skinny was, and-” Coco took a deep breath. “-turns out the night she trashed the club and came back to get her shitty make up bag, she overheard you and Jen plan your date.”

“Oh my God.” Jared said slowly already knowing where the conversation was headed.

“Yah. She went to Jensen’s apartment with a pile of cash to help pay for the damage to the bar. She had no intention of giving it to him, she was just trying to soften him but he wouldn’t take it. Jen tried to tell her to go, saying he accepted her apology but didn’t want the money. She hears you arrive and then she just throws herself at Jensen. After you ran off, Jensen went loco and called the security guard to get rid of her. Jared, she planned the whole thing. You didn’t hang around long enough to see Jensen push her off when she kissed him. Oh man, she was so smug and I just played along like I thought it was funny too. She spilled the whole thing to me. Jensen didn’t do anything with her.”

“She planned it?”

“Yah, the whole nine yards. I knew something wasn’t right. Jay, Jensen is so far out in love with you. He’s heartbroken.”

“I have to go and see him.” Jared said, clambering over his bed, Coco grabbed his arm.

“Not looking like that you’re not.” Coco grinned. “We need to chill, get you ready slow and calm. Find the Goddess again.”

“Oh my God.” Jared sobbed.

“No, stop crying. That isn’t conducive to our plan. Go and run a bath, relax and for God sake a facial scrub wouldn’t go amiss. Knock him off his feet.”

“Oh that bitch.” Jared said, stepping over Coco and opening his closet door and taking out his summer dress.

“Forget her. She won’t trouble you again. I smacked her around the head with a box of Eggo’s. Kind of been banned from the grocery store, but it was so worth it.” Coco cackled. 

“I love you.” Jared sighed.

“Save those words for Jen, honey. But, I love you too.”

Coco had informed Jared that Jensen was holed up in the club being all moody and ‘Heathcliff’ so Jared rode his cab there. Jared had dressed in his ‘burgers and making out’ outfit, applied a little summer light make up and put aside how his appearance would bother others. The taxi driver barely batted an eyelid as Jared folded his long legs into the car, sheer summer dress barely covering his ass.

“You look pretty, guy.” The driver had said when he dropped Jared off outside the club. He still had a key, so he let himself in, one hand dragging against the wall as he descended the stairs in heels for the first time. Little heels but dangerous nonetheless. The club was silent as Jared stepped through the curtains and was surprised to see Jensen sitting at a table in deep discussion with a serious looking man in a suit.

“Hello.” Jared said meekly. Jensen’s head snapped around so fast it almost looked painful.

“Jay.” Jensen smiled and Jared had never heard his name spoken so warmly before. Jensen stood up as Jared moved toward him, his dress catching a little breeze around the tops of his thighs. Since they had company, Jensen was restrained but his eyes widened like dinner plates. “I’m just meeting with Mark here. He’s my lawyer. Mark, this is Jared.”

“Ah, _you’re_ Jared, pleased to meet you.” Mark said, standing up and reaching out to shake Jared’s hand. The British accent made Jared swoon for a moment. 

“And you.” Jared said, curling a wave behind one ear demurely and wondering why Mark seemed to know of him already. 

“We’re almost done here J.A.” Mark said, clicking a pen and handing it to Jensen. “I just need you to sign those two.” He said, pointing at two documents on the table which Jensen signed as Mark gathered the rest of the paperwork, placing it in his fancy briefcase. Jared hovered a little, then deciding that whatever the two men were doing was private he slipped behind the bar and mixed himself a whiskey sour and the same for Jensen. He glanced up every so often, watching the men chatter until Mark left via the beaded curtain and he was finally alone with Jensen.

“My Goddess.” Jensen said as he weaved toward the tables toward the bar.

“I know you didn’t-” Jared said, coming out from behind the bar.

“It’s just you, Jay.”

“I know that now.” 

They didn’t need to say anything else and fell into a heated kiss, arms wrapped around one another, roaming chastely over their backs. Jensen’s mouth was coated with sheer lip gloss as they finally parted and Jared dragged his thumb over his lips.

“How did you find out?”

“Coco.” Jared grinned. “He ran into Alley at the store and she spilled everything so Coco hit her with a box of Eggo’s.” 

“That sounds like Coco.” Jensen chuckled, pulling Jared in by his waist, hands finally finding themselves under Jared’s dress. “Hm, a G-string in a dress like this. So daring, sugar.”

“All for you.” Jared purred, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck. “Sorry about disturbing your meeting.”

“It’s cool, we were almost done. It was for you.”

“For me?” 

“Hm.” Jensen nodded. “It was part three hundred in trying to win you back. I’ve applied for permits and licenses. I’ve registered the business. I have gone legit.”

“Wow, but I don’t understand, why is it for me?”

“Because, since I found you this place has gone from strength to strength. I knew I needed to change my ways. Not just with the way I am with guys but with life. Hiding in this place like I’m king of the world, not paying my taxes and sleeping with-” Jensen wrinkled his nose. “-you get my drift.”

“I do.” Jared sighed softly. 

“You changed my life, Jay. And, I love you.” Jensen smiled, so warm and soft it made Jared’s belly flip.

“I love you too, Jen.”

“New start.” Jensen grinned, feeling just at lightheaded at the sound of ‘I love you’ as Jared. “Does that mean you’re coming back to work because I miss you and I need my business partner by my side.”

“Business partner?”

“Hm, I kind of included you on the paperwork, if that’s okay?”

“Oh my God. I am tripping right now.” Jared chuckled. 

“I want to relaunch the club as pure burlesque, a little classier. No more private dances, just theater but still with naked men.”

“Is my being naked on stage still okay with you?”

“Yeah, I dig it, sugar. The men can look all they want but I get to take the goods home to my bed.”

“Goods.” Jared smirked and gave Jensen a playful slap on the ass. “I’m not cattle, Jenny.”

“You know what I meant.” Jensen said, puckering up for another kiss. “Are you gonna come back to my pad, beautiful? Because I am desperate to fuck you into my bed.”

“Yes.” Jared whispered. “Need you, Jen.”

“Got me, Goddess.”

*

“You can’t show up in a dress like that and not expect my hands to wander.” Jensen said as he pinned Jared against the wall of the elevator as they rode it up to his penthouse.

“I’m not complaining.” 

“Will you walk over me in those heels so I can look up your skirt?” 

“If you like.” Jared panted as his dress was lifted around his waist and Jensen’s hands roamed his ass roughly.

“God, you’re perfect. You drive me crazy.”

“The lift door has opened.” Jared said, throwing his eyes to the left.

“So it has.” Jensen let the dress flutter back over Jared’s bottom and walked him to the door of his penthouse. “Can’t wait for you to see my pad.”

“I’m only interested in the bedroom right now.” Jared purred. The thick cream carpet continued from the hall into Jensen’s apartment which was huge. A too large space for once person but beautifully put together, Jensen lead Jared down a wide hall way, walking backward so he could drink in the view and to see his Goddess’s face when they made it to the bedroom. That too was huge, with floor to ceiling windows along one wall hosting a view of the city beyond and a large round sunken bed covered in black and white silk sheets which draped over the side. It looked like the most impractical bed for sleeping in, but Jared knew Jensen well enough that sleeping in it wasn’t its key function. 

“Let me get us a drink.” Jensen said, throwing his eyes back toward an obnoxious black and green marble bar.

“No, I want you.” Jared said, tearing his eyes away from the room long enough to look at Jensen with intention.

“Will you strip for me?” 

“Of course I will.” Jared whispered, pulling on Jensen’s belt as the man slipped out of his cubans which instantly made him shorter still since Jared was in heels.

“This could be bad for my male ego, sometimes I think you’re _too_ tall.” Jensen teased with a smirk, looking up at Jared. 

“A person should never question the appearance of the deities they worship.” Jared smirked.

“I love you like this. I would never.”

“I’ll make _you_ a drink while you undress. I want to watch you strip too. You have an advantage over me, you’ve seen my body.”

Jared slinked off to the bar to mix Jensen his favorite cocktail and watched as the man stood where he was and slowly striped out of his clothes until he was in nothing but a pair of tiny black Jockey briefs. Jared hummed his approval at Jensen’s thick smooth body and the way his ostentatious gold chain sat gleaming against his chest.

“Very hot and sexy.” Jared grinned, watching Jensen step down to the bed and crawl across the sheets, setting himself up for a show. Jared wiggled to the bed, taking care with carpeted steps and handed Jensen his drink. “You’re such a tease keeping these on.” He said, plucking at the briefs which looked deliciously full to bursting.

“Go dance for me.” Jensen smirked, lounging against the bed like he was Burt fucking Reynolds. He grabbed a corded remote control which dimmed the lights just a touch but which also started playing music. Soft, sultry and instrumental love making music. Jared stepped up and walked around the level floor and stood in front of Jensen, hips swaying gentle to the music, hands lifting his dress up teasingly over his thighs. “Show me your ass.” Jensen drawled, completely enthralled by his first private dance.   
Jared turned, lifting his dress over his bare bottom and slowly squatted, pumping his hips slow as he worked on the buttons of his dress. He slipped the garment over his shoulders, which then tumbled down the steps of its own volition. Jared worked his hips a little more before turning and sitting on the top step, back arched and making a lovely shape while he unwrapped the ribbons of his shoes from around his ankles. They too found themselves rolling down the steps as Jared opened his legs, spreading them wide. His G-string was barely holding onto his semi-hard cock and shaven balls as he rotated his body, moaning softly.

“Fuck, come here.” Jensen said, setting his now empty glass on the nightstand. Jared stepped down and crawled onto the bed, sliding between Jensen’s thighs. He kissed over Jensen’s stomach, just above the top of his briefs and wiggled them down.

“Oh hell.” Jared whined as Jensen’s heavy looking, erect dick slapped against his stomach in amongst a mound of thick pubic hair that matched the stuff on his head. “Fuck.” He muttered, dragging the briefs down and off. “You’re so hot.” Jared groaned before he was flipped by Jensen onto his back and spread over the bed.

“I don’t know whether I want to fuck you hard and fast or screw you hard and slow.”

“Fuck me. We have all-” Jared looked up as Jensen’s hands wandered freely over his body. “-you have a mirrored ceiling.” Jared smirked in a flat but amused tone, rolling his eyes but then admiring the back view of Jensen’s naked body. 

“I do. Like it?”

“I love it. How do you stay so tan all year around?” Jared mused.

“Sunbeds, sugar.” Jensen chuckled deeply and kissed greedy, noisy and slow down Sam’s chest and stomach until he was biting into the G-string and pulling it off with his teeth. Jared’s back arched as they were slipped down his legs and thrown somewhere across the room. Jensen’s freckled hands kneaded Jared’s thighs open and pushed them back revealing his perfect, smooth ass hole. “The Holy Grail.” Jensen muttered, smacking his lips and licking with a flat, wet tongue. The most obscene Popsicle. The silks sheets meant Jared couldn’t find the purchase to hold himself still and so fisted them in his hands, pulling them as the weight of his body held them still. It was no surprise that Jensen was a master of sex who knew his partners by pure instinct. He felt Jared’s body lift and twist as he sucked at the boys taint and he heard the ragged breaths when he licked slow with the tip of his tongue mapping out the pucker of Jared’s ass hole. 

Jensen felt heavy against Jared’s body, thick hands holding him open with confidence, fingers deep and probing, twisting inside him and making him snap up from the bed. Jared dared to open his eyes and look up, seeing himself spread open like a flower, arms stretched out, tight muscles holding onto everything. His stomach was taut, the perfect canvas as his cock painted precome over his belly. And there was Jensen, lost between Jared’s thighs, tongue dipping inside him, fingers working and stretching. Jensen’s body looked solid and tan, his knees were planted into the bed, legs wide, ass presenting itself to the mirrored ceiling. A beautiful fleshy heart-shaped offering which Jared couldn’t ignore.

“Your ass in unreal.” Jared muttered as three spit soaked fingers twisted inside him and found something that Chad probably hadn’t even known existed. “Oh hell. Fuck, what was-” Jared heard nothing but a deep, knowing chuckle come from Jensen which reverberated against the delicate skin of his opening. Jared and Jensen made eye contact, the older man’s mouth was obnoxiously swollen, a triple X pair of lips sitting slightly parted. Almost smug.

“You like that?” Jensen said roughly as he deepened his fingers and just, with the added length of the middle one, managed to stroke Jared in a place that sent a shock wave through Jared’s cock which lifted languidly from his stomach and dribbled over his navel.

“Yes. Do it more. Please.” Jared lifted his head from the satiny pillows and nodded, mouthing an extra ‘please’. 

“I’ll do it again.” Jensen teased, dragging his fingers from the warmth of Jared’s ass hole and stretching him wide. Back in deep and then out, opening Jared up until Jensen’s head was dipped and admiring his work. “With my dick.” He tacked on as he almost salivated at how open Jared was. “This is the most perfect boy pussy I’ve ever seen.”

“God, fuck. Jensen.”

“Jensen fuck Jared.” Jensen corrected with a grin, nodding at a tube of KY on the nightstand. “Can you reach that, sugar? Gonna get you tripping with a dicking.”

“Oh man.” Jared chuckled and rolled his eyes as he slid to his left and grabbed the tube, before tossing at Jensen’s open hand. The man caught the tube deftly and unscrewed the cap with his teeth. “You’re so fucking cheesy, Jenny.”

“S’why you love me, Goddess.” Jensen winked which kind drove Jared crazy and he watched, alternating between the view between his thighs and above his head, as Jensen slicked him up pumping his fingers along to pornographic, sloppy sounds. “How far do these beautiful pins go back, sugar?”

“All the way.” Jared said seductively, as his knees met his ears and Jensen dragged his slippery fingers from the boys ass hole. 

“Fuck.” Jensen muttered as he got to his knees, for the first time he seemed to be experiencing something new. “That’s witchcraft.” He smirked, head tilted as he squeezed a liberal amount of KY along the shaft of his bulky dick.

“It’s a gift from the God’s.” Jared countered, feeling beautifully exposed and far out turned on as Jensen held his dick in his hand shuddering at the tight strokes he lavished upon it.

Jared was so perfectly stretched open that he could feel it and Jensen’s cock felt warm and too wide as the head pushed inside Jared’s expertly prepped ass hole. Jensen moved over Jared’s arched body and kiss/licked his open mouth. Hands planted on the bed either side of his Goddess. An egotistical show of ‘look, no hands’ as Jensen drove his cock inside. Their synced, drawn out groans as Jensen bottomed out, was low and deep as their chests met and Jensen wiggled his fingers under Jared’s back to hold him close. Nose to nose, they grinned at one another because it all felt so fucking exquisite and so long overdue. 

“Are you okay, Jared?” Jensen said, hips rocking teasingly.

“Yes.” Jared bit his lip and pressed soft kisses against Jensen’s mouth. “Love it when you call me by my name.” He chuckled lightly.

“I love _you_.” Jensen said, and Jared fell in love with Jensen’s overdue sincerity. He _felt_ it and at any other time, he might have cried.

“I know.” Jared whispered as they moved together, just slow firm rocks of their joined bodies until Jared flicked his eyes up and saw them. He repositioned his legs around Jensen’s back and snapped his hips up. “God, fuck me.” Jared whined. “Need to feel it.”

Jensen grunted into Jared’s mouth and then they fucked, hard. Jensen pulled himself up and pounded into Jared’s body with no grace and little mercy. His gold chain batted repeatedly against Jared’s chin and was snatched up by the boys teeth. Jensen cocked an eyebrow and managed a smirk as he fucked Jared into the bed. He never broke a promise. Jensen freed a hand from under Jared’s body and pinned one of his hips into the bed, lifting his perfect ass and pounding with a mannered concentration that made Jared’s head spin. The boy looked up again, watching Jensen’s taut body and fixating on the stretch and release of the muscles in his ass.

“Fuck it. Gonna come.” Jensen spat, literally spraying the words out over Jared’s face. Jared was wide eyed and bugging out at the sheer skill of a man who had somehow managed to keep Jared hard through the entire thing.

“Wanna see your face.” Jared whined, clawing at Jensen’s back. “Please, Daddy.” It felt like the right thing to say and of course it was because Jensen stilled at the way the name came out breathily from Jared’s lips. They held steady, staring one another down with lust blown eyes. “Daddy.” Jared mouthed, only a whisper of sound. And Jensen lost it and Jared felt the slow throb of Jensen’s cock releasing inside him. Jensen threw his head back and looked up as he came, unmoving aside from his deeply buried dick loading Jared’s ass hole with spunk. Jensen twitched and shuddered as Jared squeezed around his cock, drawing the softening member back inside him as he laid back jerking his own cock hard and fast.

Jensen grunted and hissed out words of encouragement despite his cock feeling overspent and sensitive. As Jared came, the tight hold around Jensen’s soft dick intensified and Jensen’s eyes almost popped from his head. The older man fell over Jared’s now sticky body as the boy whined and moaned until he was relaxed and as spent as Jensen. They laid together silently for a few minutes and until Jensen’s cock slipped from Jared’s ass hole of its own volition. 

“Are you alright, sugar?” Jensen drawled, nosing at Jared’s cheek before climbing from his Goddess and sitting up against a pile of pillows which were decorated with Jared’s come.

“Hm, yes.” Jared hummed, smiling to himself and slowly rolling onto his front, ignoring his wet torso and slotting himself against Jensen’s body as the man lit a cigarette. “More than.” Jared batted his eyelashes as he drew lazy shapes with his pointer finger over Jensen’s smooth chest. 

“You have an unreal ass hole.” Jensen said in tone of disbelief.

“So you said.” Jared laid an arm over Jensen’s belly and squeezed him tightly. “What makes it so special?”

“Well.” Jensen smirked, exhaling a plume of smoke into the air. “It’s tight, it looks fucking beautiful, like a star. Smells delicious.”

“Oh wow.” Half of Jared’s face disappeared behind Jensen’s fleshy tan flank.

“It’s true, sugar. I could eat your ass for hours.” Jensen chuckled, flicking ash into a large black marble ashtray flecked with gold leaf on his nightstand.

“I would like to give that a go.” Jared said, pinching his throat.   
“Can I make us a drink? My throat is a little dry.”

“Sure.” Jensen said, reaching for his empty glass and handing it to Jared. “The usual, please sugar.” 

“Of course.” Jared took the glass and kissed Jensen softly on the cheek. 

“I will never get tired of that view.” Jensen said deeply as he watched Jared step up a level and walk toward the bar, giving his ass a wiggle in response. “I want to see it every day.” Jensen put his half smoked menthol out and sat up. “Move in with me.” 

“What?” Jared paused, whiskey bottle in hand. “Here?”

“Yeah, of course here. It’s not like we just met and you can’t rent Coco and Gil’s guest room forever.”

“I guess not.” Jared said, dropping a stemmed cherry into each glass.

“So? And don’t bug me out by saying you’ll think about it.”  
Jared walked back to the bed and handed Jensen his drink, settling on his hip, legs curled under his ass. He toyed with the cherry, dipping it in and out of his drink as Jensen frowned impatiently at Jared’s silence. The boy lifted the cherry and bit into it seductively tearing the shiny red fruit from its stem.  
“Please don’t sit there doing stuff like that, only to tell me no.” Jensen chuckled and Jared leaned forward. He pressed his lips against Jensen’s, pushing the cherry into his mouth. 

“Yes.” Jared sighed. “I would love to move in with you.”

“Fucking tease.”

“I’m stripper, it’s kind of my job.” 

“You have made my day.” Jensen chuckled, popping the cherry with his teeth. He grinned and then looked at Jared, hands poised in the air, grabby claws. “Fuck, you’re hot.” He groaned, pulling Jared against him and ignoring the spilling whiskey sour over the bed sheets.

“So you keep saying.” Jared laid on his front, body against Jensen’s. He reached forward and toyed with the horned pendant hanging on Jensen’s gold chain. “What is this? I’ve seen it somewhere before but I can’t place it.”

“It’s the symbol of the Horned God.” Jensen smirked.

“Oh, wow. It is. Wiccan, right?”

“Uh huh.” Jensen nodded slowly. “Means a lot of things but I chose it because-”

“Sexuality?” 

“You know me well.” Jensen chuckled.

“So, the God was looking for a Goddess all this while.”

“He was and he found her.”

In between sticky power naps and whispered early hour conversations, Jared and Jensen fucked and sucked and made love all night and through into the next day. Even a breakfast of coffee and French toast was accompanied by Jared on his knees and sucking Jensen off to completion. After a liquid lunch and a long soak in Jensen’s ostentatious bathtub the pair retreated to the living room to lounge about on the couch and perhaps recover from their exertions. 

As with the rest of Jensen’s apartment, the living room was beautifully decorated in warm rust tones and gold accents which featured in every room. Jared was stretched out naked on the burnt orange leather couch, legs resting against Jensen’s warm thighs.

“I’m going to have to go home soon, baby.” Jared pouted and felt a slight chill wash over his body, he hadn’t been dressed for almost a day. He dragged a gorgeous soft fur throw from the back of the couch and over his body. And Jensen pouted at the loss of his favorite view. “Just to get my things and to touch base with Coco.”

“And you’ll come back quick?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded and reclined back, one leg wrapping around the throw and which sank into the fur. “I like it here.”

“I like you being here, sugar.” Jensen smiled, soft and warm, one hand massaging Jared’s foot.

“Jenny? What are you going to name the club now, I’m sure you need to register the business name.”

“Funny you should mention that, I left that blank for now because I was hoping you could help with the name.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me until now?”

“Been busy, baby.” Jensen grinned, rubbing a firm hand up and down Jared’s calf muscle.

“I’ll let that slide. So, what did you come up with?”

“Olympus. Because of the God’s and Goddess’s.”

“My stage name, Freyja is Germanic. It’s not Greek.” Jared giggled.

“See, that’s why I need you. You’re so smart. What was it you were studying at college?”

“Classical history.” Jared said wryly.

“Oh. Hot _and_ smart.” Jensen growled.

“And a drop out.”

“With a good mind for business.”

“Perhaps. Maybe you should just call it ‘The Club’. I know it’s not catchy but you have so many regular clients who are used to calling it that. And it kind of puts you up there. It’s not _a_ club, it’s ‘The’ Club.”

“See, smart.” Jensen chuckled, pulling the throw from Jared’s body and crawling over him with intent. “And so fucking foxy that you’ve me crazy tripping.”

“Jenny. Wait until later. Be a good boy.” Jared booped Jensen’s nose who admitted defeat and slumped over his boy’s body.

*

“Wow, _you_ look like you could use a deep pore face pack, honey. Long night?” Coco smirked as Jared wandered into the kitchen, holding his shoes in one hand.

“The longest.” Jared said dreamily, leaning against the kitchen counter as Coco prepared dinner at the stove.

“So, details.”

“What do you want to know? You’ve slept with Jensen, you already know what he’s like in bed.” Jared said in hushed tones because Gil _didn’t_ know that Coco had slept with Jensen many moons ago and was sitting in the next room.

“Oh, honey. It was a ten minute drunken fuck. You two are in love, different set of balls.” Coco whispered, snorting softly.

“Well.” Jared sighed softly. “He’s intense. A master of sex. He just knows where to touch, how to touch. His tongue is something else.”

“Rim you?”

“Yeah, for an hour.” Jared squealed.

“Oh my God, that is too fucking far out and hot.”

“We fucked five or six times. I lost count.”

“Did you suck him?”

“Yes, while he was making French toast for breakfast this morning.”

“Oh you harlot. I love it.” Coco chuckled and both fell about in a fit of giggles.

“Who are you two foxy chicks bitching about now?” Gil said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Jay spent the night with Jensen and they fucked ten times.”

“Coco, it was six. I think.”

“Was he good?” Gil smirked.

“My ass hole is numb.”

“Smooth work.” Gil nodded with a chuckle.

“Actually, I’m kind of pleased that you’re both here. Because I wanted to tell that Jensen has asked me to live with him and I kind of said yes.”

“What?” Coco’s soup covered wooden spoon was dropped into the pot, causing a violent splash of tomatoes over the stove top.

“Yeah.” Jared was wincing and bugging out because Coco and Gil had been so chill about his renting their guest room.

“Oh my God. Jensen has got it bad for you, honey. This is unprecedented. That man is a lone wolf, always has been.”

“Not any more.”

“Wow.” Coco muttered. For once, speechless.

“So, I’ve kind of come back to pack my things because I’m doing it today.

“Wow.” 

“Are you okay, Coco?”

“Wow.”

*

As the months went on, Jared and Jensen’s relationship, both personal and in business went from strength to strength. The Club went through an overhaul of improvements. The décor was updated, giving it a more glamorous look, the bar was extended and the stock of beers, wines and spirits was increased to accommodate every taste. The lighting which had been a little dated was replaced by more modern technology as was the sound system as Jared was keen to impress upon Jensen that his clients needed to really _feel_ the music. 

Jensen even trusted Jared to scout for a new dancer, agreeing that the overtly feminine nature of the show needed a masculine injection. And so Jared found Stephen, who was working at a gay club as a cage dancer. He was big and strong but still had the moves too woo an audience and danced aggressively sexy in leather and chains. Jared himself stepped down from Mingles, leaving it to Stephen, Coco and the ‘Toga Twins’ to work the floor and flirt with the clients in between acts. Jensen had made it clear that he didn’t mind if Jared had wanted to continue but Jared didn’t want anyone’s hands but Jensen’s on him. ‘ _Oh thank God_ ’ had been Jensen reaction to that. Private dances had also been scrapped in favor of a new segment called ‘After Hours’ where clients with the fattest wallets would stay on to watch more sexually explicit routines which Jared oversaw and became a part of. Fully nude partial sex shows incorporating Jared’s imaginative choreography which included the showcasing of Jared mastering dance in heels and little else. The money just didn’t stop rolling in. And Jensen barely batted an eyelid as the IRS finally got their cut.

Jared had also suggested party nights, offering tickets for obscene amounts of money. A night of beautiful naked boys, endless drinks and cocktail food and thumping music. The first was planned for New Years Eve and that was where they found themselves now.

“You look foxy hot.” Jensen said as Jared breezed through the throng people after emerging from backstage after his first dance. He had changed into a purple sequin dress which Jensen had made for him for Christmas. Dangerously short and clinging, off the shoulder with a draped back which just about covered Jared’s bottom.

“I love this dress.”

“I love you.” Jensen grinned, hands roaming over Jared’s bare back. 

“And I love you, Daddy.” Jared purred, almost nose to nose with his man.

“You’re not wearing the heels I bought you.”

“My feet ache and I wanted to look you in the eye.” Jared smirked, watching Jensen check his watch. 

“Almost fifteen minutes until midnight. New decade.”

“It’s crazy. The eighties!” 

“Listen, I wanted to tell you something because I know you’ve been bugging because I don’t share. And because we only have fifteen minutes of the seventies to go, I wanted to tell you something.”

“Okay?” Jared said, intrigued as Jensen lead him backstage where it was still loud and thumping but private. Jensen sat down on Alley’s old ‘Sally Bowles chair’ and pulled Jared onto his lap.

“Now, when I was a kid I loved to dance. But it was the forties, almost the fifties and really, little boys just didn’t dance despite Fred Astaire and Gene Kelly being all the rage. My father was a real man’s man. A good man but he kind of nipped that in the bud and sent me to Little League and made me join the boy scouts.” Jensen rolled his eyes but Jared was rapt. Happy to be hearing _something_ about Jensen’s life before he knew him. “I went along with it because that’s what you did in those days, you didn’t disrespect your parents. But it bugged me, all the time and so when I was feeling a little more cocky as I hit my teens, I started dancing in my room. I saw Elvis on the Ed Sullivan show and man, I wanted to be like him. I learned the moves and even watched chorus girls do their thing. I swear, every dance craze that hit the scene, I would attempt to learn it.” Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle at Jared’s shocked ‘O’ of a mouth. “I even went to school dances just so I could set the dance floor on fire. All the chicks dug me and wanted to dance, which was cool but for reasons _you_ know, I kinda wanted to dance with a hot jock called Gregory.” 

“Naturally.” Jared grinned, nodding in agreement.

“So there I was, I liked dancing, I liked boys, I had a stupid name that everyone ribbed me about and I was floundering. College was, hard. And I uh-”

“You dropped out, didn’t you?” Jared gasped.

“I did-” Jensen nodded. “-but I waited because I was unsurprisingly kind of sneaky, so I waited until I was 21 because that was when my inheritance became available to me. And, my Dad he was, still is a very rich man and my inheritance was obscene. I took the money and ran. It’s safe to say that I am not on good terms with my parents but I couldn’t see myself living _their_ life. It wasn’t me. I moved from place to place, settled in Reno for a time which was wild and I eventually found some courage from somewhere and slowly started entering myself in dance competitions. At least ones that permitted men to compete in.”

“This is unreal.” Jared muttered.

“Oh no, it’s very real.” Jensen smirked. “I don’t know what it was about me that people didn’t like. Because I didn’t win a single thing. I had guys and chicks telling me I was good-looking and a great dancer but these competitions, they charge competitors to enter. I still had a lot of money but I wasn’t making any and what with driving around the country, paying for gas and staying in hotels, I was losing cash daily. I still have a lot of money now. Just in case you’re wondering.”

“I’m not, I don’t care about your money, baby.” Jared pouted but let the comment go. He certainly wasn’t after Jensen’s money, even if he did jokingly call Jensen his ‘hot sugar Daddy’.

“Okay, there’s more.” Jensen quickly glanced at his watch and he seemed to speed up his story. “Long story short, I wanted more because it’s just my nature and in my travels I found a club, like this with male strippers and seedy clients and the guy who owned it was flush with cash. I wanted that and so-” Jensen gestured around them. “-this happened. And I guess I got to do what I always wanted to do except-” Jensen grinned and cut himself off. “-it’s almost midnight. We need to be on stage.” Jensen gave a perplexed Jared a gentle push and walked him out onto the stage grabbing a microphone from a waiting Coco as he passed.  
“People, people, people!” Jensen yelled into the mic and throwing a thumb behind him at the projected clock on the back wall of the stage. Jared was feeling a touch bemused at being left high and dry by Jensen’s enthralling story. “It’s almost midnight, folks. If you don’t have a drink, get yourselves one now because we’re saying goodbye to the seventies and we can’t do that dry!” The crowd, which had never been so huge, whooped loudly as the clock clicked to one minute to midnight. “It’s a new decade, a new decade full of endless possibilities and even more beautiful naked boys!” Jensen held Jared tightly around the waist and gave him a tight ‘mine, mine, mine’ squeeze. “Except for this beautiful boy, he’s all mine!” Jared giggled and rested his cheek against Jensen’s shoulder as they begun the countdown to the eighties.

“Nine, eight-” Jensen yelled but stopped as the crowd carried on the countdown without him.

“Seven!” Jared yelled as Jensen pulled him in and whispered in his ear. 

“I want to dance again. With you.”

‘ _Four, three, two, one!_ ’

As the room exploded into cheers of ‘Happy New Year’ and balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling, the unmistakable piano slide intro of ‘Dancing Queen’ by Abba filled the room, followed by the mid tempo disco beat. Jensen dropped his mic and grabbed Jared’s hand, hips suddenly working to the music which made Jared’s mouth fall open but somehow managed to fall into sync with him.

“You are fucking kidding me!” Jared squealed, although Jensen hadn’t heard it he got the gist.

Jensen’s moves were practiced as he kept to the beat, knowing that a dancer like Jared would have no trouble not just following his lead but falling right in next to him with eased perfection. 

“You can dance. You can jive.” Jensen sang, pointing at Jared and moving him around the stage effortlessly. “See that girl.” He grinned. “Dig in the dancing queen.” He continued, spinning Jared around until he stopped and locked a thigh between Jared’s legs, hips rolling and grinding rhythmically. Jared moved in kind, facially still beautifully shocked to his core. “When they play the right music, getting in the swing, you come in to look for a king.” Jensen sang, shaking his head and losing himself in Jared and the music. They danced like they had been dance partners for life and Jensen had blown Jared’s mind. As the music faded out, they held onto one another, still slowly moving as the music changed ‘Love Will Keep Us Together’ by Captain and Tennille.

“I think maybe, you might be a better dancer than me.” Jared grinned, still bug eyed and breathless with surprise.

“I wouldn’t go that far, sugar.”

“I _really_ want you to fuck me right now. Because that is the sexiest thing you’ve ever done.” Jared smirked.

“Okay, I won’t eat you out for hours at a time any more, I’ll just put on dance skits to get you off.” Jensen chuckled deeply. 

“Maybe not the most sexy but very high up there.” Jared sighed softly, before resting his head on Jensen’s shoulder as they turned slowly in one another’s arms. He watched the crowd, dancing and drinking as balloons bounced over heads. “Hey.” Jared said, lifting his head. “Happy New Year, baby.”

“Happy New Year.” Jensen grinned.

_FINIS_


End file.
